FIGHT IN THE NAME OF LOVE!
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: All the competitors need to do is fight to win a million big ones, but what happens when love comes in between lovers and family! The turtles are HUMAN & NOT RELATED. (EXCEPT Donnie and Mikey!) Ages: Mikey 15, April 16, Mona Lisa 17, Leo & Karai 18, Donnie 20, Raph & Casey 21
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT: FIGHT IN THE NAME OF LOVE!**

 **NEW YORK**

"Hey Ralph!" Casey Jones ran from his hockey practice all the way into his messed up apartment and met up with his roommate. who was currently sharpening his sais. "Check this out!"

He held out a flyer.

"Oh, a piece of paper," Ralph sarcastically stated focusing on his knife's sharpness. "How interesting."

"No, I mean what's on the paper. Look!"

Ralph sighed and snatched it from his hands. "Casey, I swear if its another one of your stupid things again, I'll give you a Brooklyn beat down."

Casey ignored his threat, "Have faith in me Ralph. I might just surprise you."

Ralph read the flyer out loud. "FIGHTING COMPETITION THIS FRIDAY - SUNDAY! Fighters from around the globe come to face off in battle. Two partners of either sex may compete. Host is New York's Shredder. Winner receives grand prize of 1 million dollars!" Ralph's green eyes lit up. "Hell yeah we're going Casey!"

"I know, I already signed us up!"

Both teens looked at each other and let out a warrior scream.

 **CHINA**

"Big Brother, Big Brother!" April waved the flyer in front of her step brother's face.

Big Brother, Leonardo, had been in his father's dojo, practicing his moves with his katakana. His onyx eyes scanned the paper. "A million dollars?"

"Uh huh," she smiled. "Looks like we can finally help Dad with the money for the Dojo-"

"April we can't afford a trip to New York," Leo said resting his weapon on his shoulder. "Besides. Dad needs us here more than anything..."

"Leonardo." _Great,_ Leo thought. _She's using my full name._ "We are going to go win, take the grand prize, and return home before he knows it. Look, it's only a 3-day tournament, and they pay for the ride there."

Leo sighed on defeat. "What's the worst that can happen?"

April pulled her brother into a huge hug. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"Alright then, I go pack when I'm done with my morning training. Okay."

April took off to pack.

 **MIAMI**

"DONNIE!" Mikey slammed the door to his brother's nerd lab wide open. Causing Donnie to drop his tube of mutation to the floor.

"MIKEY!" Donnie yelled back in devastation. "Oh that was the third one this week!"

"Dude!" Mikey showed his brother the flyer. "Check this out!"

Donnie sighed and read the flyer. "Whoa! A million dol-dollars! Do you know how much uranium I can buy with that! All the equipment, all the technology, all the-"

"All the pizza!"

"Umm... Sure," Donnie spoke out slowly. "So when is it?"

"Right here bra," Mikey pointed at the dates. "Are you up for it?"

Donnie looked at his little brother. "No."

"Yeah, me to-Wait what?"

"I've got to finish my science project, calculus homework, stats assignment, physics-"

"BORING!" Mikey jumped on his brother's bed. "Dude, learn to live a little. Watch and learn." Mikey stood on his bed and somersaulted onto his brother's laboratory. "Oops."

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted, "Why must you break everything in my room?"

"It's funner this way," he smiled.

"It pronounced more fun."

"Okay party pooper, how are you going to finish your science project without a lab? Huh?" Mikey looked up at his brother with his big blue puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

 _Well I did spend the last of my money on the mutation..._ "Fine. I'm in."

"Booyakasha!' Mikey flipped, breaking another tube.

"MIKEY!"

 **GERMANY**

"Are you sure about this Karai?" Mona Lisa continued to strike blows at Karai with such intensity it could leave bruising. However Karai was a trained assassin, she quickly avoided her partner's powerful blows. "I know we'll win, but-" she saw Karai's leg try to make contact with her head, and blocked it. "Won't your father get mad."

Panting angrily at the mention of her father, Karai threw a fist at Mona. It took her by surprise, but Lisa stood her ground. Karai stopped. "Don't mention that asshole's name around me anymore," Kari said stalking out of the room. "Yes, he will. Isn't that the whole reason why we decided to enter."

Mona Lisa watched as her partner pissingly left the room.

THIS IS GOING TO BE A PROJECT UNDERWAY. HAVE AN IDEA OF WHICH WAY IT'S GOING TO GO, BUT WILL NEED MORE TIME. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW YORK**

 **Day Before Fighting Competition**

 **Competitors begin to arrive...**

 **Team: Ralph & Casey**

"Hey Ralph, you ready for this?" Casey Jones said looking at the entrance to Foot Clan's Stadium. Casey and Ralph stood there with trash bags slung over their shoulders.

"Ready?" Ralph scoffed, "Man, I was born to do this shit!"

"Hell yeah, ain't nothing gonna distract us from- Hello beautiful!" Casey whistled at a random girl walking by. "How you-Ouch!"

Ralph smacked him upside the head.

"Ralph what was that for?"

"Hey genius, remember what we just said?" Casey gave his friend a confused look. "Ain't nothing gonna distract us. Especially some girl, got that!"

"Fine," Casey agreed. "No girls. No distractions. Got it. Hey what about you?"

"I don't fall in love with every girl I see, like you."

"Fair point," Casey said as they both continued to walk absent minded into the stadium. "But what if, ya do? Bro, what if ya fall into some sort of romantic relationship with another competitor."

"The rules apply to me too then, geez. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Ralph said turning towards Casey. "Don't worry I don't drool all over myself for just anybody- Gah!"

Ralph fell.

"What the hell!" Ralph glared at the person who bumped into him. "Don't you have eyes?"

"I do," came a smooth answer.

 _Whoever the fuck runs into_ me, Ralph got up pissed. _Runs into trouble-_ he stopped his thought.

His anger ceased and his heart rate sped up.

The person who bumped into him was a beautiful Asian girl, with onyx eyes sending him daggers.

 **Team: Leo & April**

Leo stared daggers at the stranger in front of him.

"If you'll excuse me," Leo got up and dusted himself off. "I'll be on my way now."

When he turned, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Instinctively Leo grabbed the owner and flipped them over his shoulder. Competitors around this event snickered.

"Awe shit," the person on the ground said. "You're not as weak as you look, huh?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "I'm far from weak. _"_

"Shit, Ralph!" Leo looked to see a bigger teen with long hair go over and crouch down towards his attacker. "What are ya doin? Maken us look like the weakest team here!"

Leo grew annoyed. He really didn't want to interact with these boneheads anymore, but like his sister said on the trip in the Limo here...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"Make friends, not enemies," April said raiding the Limo's cabinets. "In case we ever find ourselves in some sort of trouble or..."_ _She threw a chocolate candy in her mouth. "Mmm..."_**

 ** _"Or?" Leo asked._**

 ** _"Or if we just want to make new friends that don't want to kill us," April said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, everybody has a heart."_**

 ** _"Yeah," Leo agreed staring out the window. "Along with a native little sister."_ _She smacked his arm and he smirked. "What you didn't like that one?"_**

 ** _"Listen, I'm serious. Please! For me."_**

 ** _He looked at her pout. "Fine. Make friends, not enemies."_**

 ** _"Great! As soon as we stop I'll go sign us in and you do you," she kissed his cheek. "Okay!"_**

 _Friends_ ** _, he thought as his eyes took in New York._** _As if we need them..._

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Hey, kid," Leo blinked back to reality and turned towards his attacker. "How old are?"

Leo frowned.

"No seriously," the redhead looked him up and down. "You look no older than..."

"I'm eighteen," Leo said looking around for his sister. _Where is she?_

"Woah," the black haired guy said. "Ya look like a twelve year old."

"Not that young," the red head added. "Anyways, let me be the one to say, my bad. I didn't see where I was goin."

Leo sighed in defeat. _At least he's trying to apologize._ "It's fine..."

"Raphael," the red head said. "But you can call me Ralph. This turd nuggets Casey."

"Yeah, I'm-Hey!" Casey tried to punch Ralph, but he moved to quickly.

"I'm Leonardo," Leo said giving bow.

"Leonardo," Raphael spoke it out slowly. "That's a weird name."

"It's named after the famous painter, Leonardo da Vinci," Leo said with hostility. "Much like Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino, or Raphael."

"No I mean its a pretty name, but... for a gi-"

"Hey, Leo," Casey quickly stepped in shouldering Raphael. "Yeah, nice to meet ya. Uh, me and Ralph still have to go sign in, see ya around."

Casey grabbed his partner and led him in the other direction.

Despite his weird encounter he wondered about his sister's whereabouts. _Where is she?_

 **Team: Donnie & Mikey**

"Dude. This. Is. AWESOME!" Mikey said jumping in excitement. "Look at all the cool fighters!"

"Yes, I know Mikey," Donnie said filling out the sign in sheet. "Team name... Team name... what should it be?"

"Oh! How about the Surfer Bros!" Mikey pitched in.

"I don't surf."

"The Cool One and the Nerd."

"Defiantly no."

"How about, the Pizza Lovers!"

"Ah-" _Well_ , Donnie thought. _I do love pizza._ "Alright."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey flipped in midair.

"Wow," both brothers turned and saw a pretty girl with short brown hair. "That was a cool move you did."

"Thanks," Mikey said with a smile. "I can show you my other moves," he winked at her.

"Mikey," Donnie elbowed his little brother. "Sorry about that. Brothers."

"Tell me about it, I have one too but he's more of a broody silent type," the girl smiled. "I'm April."

"Donatello. But my friends call me Donnie," the teen said shaking her hand. "This is Michelangelo."

"Yeah, dudette," Michelangelo said flashing her a toothy grin, "But you can call me Mikey."

She giggled. "It's a pleasure," out of habit she bowed.

"April are you, perhaps from the Eastern part of Asia," Donnie said observing her uniform. _That type of material isn't found in this country._

"Hai," April said turning a little red.

"April, are you okay?" _I didn't think the weather here was hot,_ Donnie thought as he tucked his pockets further in his winter coat. _It's freezing!_

"Um, excuse me. I-I'm not used to having people see me as an Asian. My brother is the more distinctive one..." Donnie raised a brow at April's sudden frown. "Sometimes it's hard to be part of the family when you look like an all American daughter."

"I don't understand," Donnie still questioned. "If anything you should feel happy."

"Happy?" April's turn to raise a brow. "I am, I mean but it's difficult when you don't feel like part of the family."

"Is it because your hot, and they're not?" Mickey pitched in, feeling like he was forgotten from the conversation.

April gave weak smile, "Not that."

"Mikey," Donnie looked at his brother, "Can you do me a favor. Here, turn this in please."

"No problemo dude," Mikey took the sign in sheet. "Oh April, don't forget to hit me up girl."

"Excuse me it's just," Donnie blushed a little. "It's an awkward statement for me to say in front of someone who will tease me if given the chance."

"What is it Donnie?" April said with curiosity.

"Please don't ever think for a second that you don't belong. Especially when its with your family, it's a real precious gift-" ~Mikey burps out loudly~ "-precious gift. That everybody deserves. Even you."

"Thank you Donnie," April gave an appreciative smile. "Gee Donnie and here I thought you were one of those quite nerdy types."

"I was, in my teen days, but when having a social butterfly like Mikey," he gestured to his younger brother currently laughing loudly with another pair of competitors. "You tend to adapt to his friendly ways."

"Teen days?"

"Yes, I'm 20, but my field in study isn't cutting it right now. I need the money to-" _to finally move out of my parents place,_ "-find the exact scientific discovery that will change the world _."_

"Huh, you don't look that old."

"Thanks," he gave her a toothy grin. "Neither do you, given that you're 16. I merely calculated."

April went red, "You're pretty observant aren't you?"

"Well I-"

~~ATTENTION ALL COMPETITORS ONCE YOU SIGN IN BE SURE TO HEAD TOWARDS THE ASSIGNED NUMBER OF YOUR ROOM! TOMORROW THE FIGHTING BEGINS!~~

"Oh my gosh! I still need to fill out a form!" April realized. "Sorry about that Donnie. I guess I'll see you guys later?"

"Of course, oh! That reminds me," he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here, in case you ever need to talk."

"Donnie is this your number," April asked with a smirk. "Aren't you a bit too old for me?"

Donnie's turn to blush. "It is. I probably am, but you know... in case you want to learn a few techniques before your matches..."

April giggled. _She probably thinks I'm a huge dork right now,_ Donnie thought embarrassingly.

"Alright," April said taking off, but not before quickly giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'll call you Donnie!"

Donnie stood there.

"Nice bro, I heard she's gonna call you-Bro? Donnie?" Mikey said waving his hand in front of his brother's face, that was currently flushed. "DONNIE!"

Mikey smacked his brother's face.

"Ouch! MIKEY!" Donnie yelled. "What was that for?"

"Dude, you can't be affected by every hot girl you see," Mikey said crossing his arms. "I mean she was HOT, but like there are a lot of HOT girls here... like that one! Excuse me..."

Donnie sighed at his brother's flirtatiousness. _One of these days Mikey, your realize love isn't all fun and games,_ he smiled to himself thinking of the cute brunette that kissed his cheek. _It's only a four year difference._

 **Team: Karai & Mona Lisa**

"Hey dudette," Karai turned to see a blonde surfer walking towards her. Her eyes narrowed, she wanted to slap his idiotic grin off his face. "How's it goin?"

Ignoring him she took out her cell phone, texting her partner.

 **Hurry, someone is just dying to get killed before the actually games.**

"Oh! Who you text'n?" He said trying to read the text. "Is there a boyfriend I should be concerned about?"

Glaring at him she said, "No, but there's going to be a foot up your ass if you don't get the fuck away from me."

"Whoa," the blonde kid said putting his hands up. "I'm sensing you want to be left alone. I could respect that, see you around," he gave her a wink before taking off towards a man with long brown hair and a giant winter coat.

 _The hell kind of people come to theses games,_ Karai thought angrily. _Where the fuck did you go Mona!_

"Karai," the little Asian girl looked to see a giant blue haired woman walk towards her. "Took you long enough, Mona."

"Yeah, well if we're going to be here I wanted to make sure I enjoyed myself," she held out a thin slip of paper.

"A number?" Karai said in disbelief. "You told me to wait so you can get someone's number!"

"Not just a someone, a cute little thing with glasses," Mona Lisa gave a smirk. "Apparently not all shorties are crusty, like you."

"What did you say," Karai growled.

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you smiled some more, you wouldn't push people away. Especially a potential love interest, whatever sex you actually like..."

"Listen here lizard face," Mona Lisa frowned at her partner. "We are not here to look for potential dates. We are here to win, and beat the shit out of anybody who stands in our way. Is that understood."

Mona Lisa gave her partner a long hard look. "Understood," then quickly added. "Shortie."

"What did you just call me-"

"Oh, right! I forgot to sign us in," Mona said ignoring the fuming little Asian girl on her heels.

"MONA!"

"Lisa, what a beautiful piece of work really," Mona said signing them in. "What should are team name be called?"

"How about..." Karai thought bitterly. "The Big Lizard who wouldn't listen!"

"No, too long... Mother Russia?"

"Whatever," Karai growled, actually liking the sound of the name. _Intimidating and lethal,_ Karai liked the sound of that.

"Hey looke, there's a name called the Pizza Lovers," Mona Lisa laughed. "What kind of idiots would name themselves that?"

 _Maybe that dumb surfer boy and his boyfriend,_ Karai thought looking at the entrance to the rooms. "Who cares, let's go to our room. I'm tired of this shit."

Mona Lisa followed her little partner to the rooms.

 **Thanks for reading, I promise the NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE FIGHTING SCENES! So excited! I'll involve how the tournaments take place and be trying to updated other stories as well! Stay tuned! Leave Reviews!~I like reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY BEFORE TOURNAMENTS CONTINUED...**

 **Ralph & Casey: Boston Bad Boys**

"The Bad Asses of New York? Sounds too long," Ralph said looking at the sign in sheet. "We need something that screams, don't fuck with us or else you'll get your ass handed to ya."

"Uh, ooh! I got it let's call ourselves The Cool Dudes with Attitude!"

"It's still missin somethin..." Ralph banged his hand against the table. "Shit what are we missin!"

"I don't know, but uh... Why not ask that pretty little thing over there," Casey pointed at a brunette in the sign in table right next to them. Ralph gave him a dead pan look. "Hey I just wanna ask for her opinion. Watch, excuse, Miss."

The brunette blinked up in confusion, "Yes?"

"Hello, there, my name is Casey Jones and my partner in crime right here is Raphael," Casey said leaning towards her. "We just wanted to ask for a second opinion on our team name."

"Sure!" She smiled. "Oh, and my name is April."

"Nice name April," Casey said taking the list of names out of Ralph's hand. "Whatcha think?"

"Hmm," she analyzed it. "Well what are you looking for?"

"Scary," Casey said.

"Mean," Raph added.

"Bad ass!" Both exclaimed together then looked at each other with giant grins. "Dude."

"Hmm..." April placed a finger under a chin. "I feel like you guys want something that defines you, because you basically just described yourselves."

"So you think we're Cool, huh?" Casey smirked leaning towards the girl.

"Casey, what did we say about the distractions!" Ralph yelled at his partner who simply growled in annoyance.

"Says the guy who practically drools over some guy he runs into," Casey gave him an all knowing smirk. "Huh, no come-back?"

"It wasn't a guy," Ralph defended. "It was a girl with a guy's name."

"Sure, that's why she had no rack."

"She was Asian! They never have boobs!"

"Oh yeah, well..." Casey quickly looked around and spotted a familiar face. "Why don't we ask him then."

Ralph raised a brow in confusion.

"Aye! Leonardo!" Casey shouted. Leonardo looked at him. "Come over here. We wana ask you a question!"

Leonardo seem to hesitate at first, but he eventually walked over. However before Casey could ask April shouted. "Big Brother!"

"Big?" Casey asked stupefied that Leo was even considered that size.

"Brother?" Ralph uttered in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was this the person you guys were arguing about?" April suddenly got a glint in her eye. "Was it Ralph?"

"Uh..." Ralph went red and speechless. "I-I like dames, n-not ball games."

Casey scoffed.

April rolled her eyes.

Leo ignored him and turned to Casey, "So what did you want to ask Casey?"

"What? Oh..." Casey glanced back at his speechless partner and snickered. "Nuthin anymore."

"Actually," April interrupted. "They wanted a third opinion on their team name."

Ralph stayed silent as he watched Leo as the 18 year old's pretty dark eyes absorb the list, the crease in his eyebrows as he looked deep in thought, and his lips- _What am I doing?_ Ralph mentally slapped himself. _Dames, not Ball Games! Not BALL GAMES!_

"Hey, Ralph, ya okay?" Casey whispered to his partner. "Ya look like you'r fighting something."

"What, me? No bruh," Ralph said directing his attention towards the pretty Asian. "It's nuthn. Don't worry about it Jones."

Casey shrugged and focused his attention back at Leo.

"If I may," Leo said. "The perfect name for you two would be... Boston Bad Boys."

"How'd ya know we're from Boston?" Casey asked.

"The way you talk," Leo said with a smile. One that made Raph's heart speed up.

 _Man can he smile..._ Raph tried to bring down the red in his cheeks, and looked away from Leo's adorable smile. Unfortunately he caught April's all knowing smile.

"So Raph," April nudged him, as if she knew something he didn't. "What do you think, Raph?"

"About what," Raph said nervous at what she was hinting at.

"About the name, what else?"

"O-oh, yeah. Boston Bad Boys, uh huh. Let's go with that."

"Ya but Raph-" Casey was cut off when he got a jab to the stomach. "Yup. Good choice Leo."

"Thank you Casey," Leo gave another smile.

Raph quickly added, "Yea, uh thanks Leo! And um... Just to keep in tact, in case we ever need more help, what's your number?"

"Apologies Raph. We don't own cell phones," Leo gave an apologetic look. "However if you want to find us look for Splitter's Dojo. It's our team name."

"More like sponsorship," Casey muttered under his breath that earned another blow to the gut. "Come on!"

"Come on April," Leo said grabbing his sister's attention. "Let's go find our room."

"Hai," April said turning her sheet. "See you guys around."

"Ya betcha," Casey gave April a wink goodbye.

"Yea," Raph said watching as the beautiful Asian boy took off without soo much as a glance in his direction. "See ya around."

Casey wrapped his arm around Raph, "Dude, you got it _so_ bad and it ain't with no dame."

Raph tried to elbow Casey's stomach but he moved this time. "Ha!" Casey taunted, but not before Raph stomped on his foot. "Ouch! Damn Raph, take a joke."

Raph ignored him as he stalked to their room. _Room 109,_ his green eyes scanned around the area _._ _I hope we don't have weird neighbors._

 **Leo & April: Splitter's Dojo**

"So, Leo who were your friends," April asked her brother as they arrived at their room. "They were... interesting."

"I guess," Leo said opening the door to their room. "Let's start unpacking."

"Sure," April said shutting the door. "No really they were interesting! I mean especially green eyes... What was his name again?"

"Raphael," Leo said raising a brow. "I didn't think he was your type."

"Well who doesn't like a tall, toned, redhead with beautiful green eyes," April suggested taking out her PJ's. "I mean, isn't he really everybody's type?"

"Sure April," Leo said removing his shirt. "Whatever you say."

"No really Leo," she pressed on. "I mean, figuratively speaking, what is _your_ type?"

"I don't have a type," Leo began, but his sister gave him a look.

"Oh, really?" She said changing into her bottoms. "Says the perfectionist who spends more time on his martial art skills rather than his social ones."

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "My type... Strong."

"Strong?"

"Independent. Fearless. A true warrior," Leo said already in his Kimono bath gown. "Someone that I'd give my respect to. An honorable human being."

"So basically," April said laying on the bed already dressed in her matching unisex Kimono. "Someone like, for example, Raph would be your taste?"

"Raphael? He doesn't seem like the honorable type, wait a minute, " Leonardo asked suddenly suspicious. "Why do you keep bringing his name up?"

 _Because stupid, blind brother of mine, he has a huge crush on you! Did you not notice? The poor guy can't take his eyes off you!_ Is what April O'Neil wanted to say, but to not freak him out she said, "II don't know."

"April, sometimes I worry about you," Leo said laying on his bed.

"Well that makes both of us," April muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing Big Brother," she said as she reached for her lamp. "Now goodnight, we have a fight tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight April."

"Goodnight Big Brother."

The lights were off. All April could do, for now, was try to make her brother more open to the possibility of dating. She then remembered the number of the cute guy from earlier.

 _Donnie,_ she thought closing her eyes. Envisioning what he would look like if his long chocolate hair were tied in a ponytail. _I wonder what he's up to right now?_

 **Mikey & Donnie: Pizza Lovers**

"Dude! This is sweet!" Mikey said immediately going for the bed. "Oh yea. We are so staying here."

"Well, we're going to have to. It was assigned to us," Donnie said inspecting the mini fridge. "Hey Mikey you think that's cool wait till you see their food!"

"Is there pizza?"

"Actually," Donnie pulled out a small box. "They got mini Four Chees-"

Mikey had already snatched the box from his brother's hand and tore it open. "Dude imagine if they had-"

"The toaster oven's right behind you," Donnie pointed to the oven behind him.

"I love this room!" He put his pizza in the oven.

 _Well at least he's enjoying it,_ Donnie thought checking his phone. _Texts from... Aunt. Aunt. Uncle. Aunt. Aunt. Oh I guess I forgot to tell her that we arrived safety._

Donnie quickly sent his aunt a quick reassured message and sighed disappointingly.

"Hey bro? What's the matter? Still waiting for a text from that hot chick?"

"Her name was April, Mikey," Donnie said putting his phone away. "But no. We have more important matters to attend to."

"You're right," Mikey said seriously. "Like how am I suppose to eat the pizza without Parmesan cheese?"

"No Mikey, the fight. The tournament tomorrow."

"Oh, that," Mikey waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry bro, we got this in the bag. Watch! I've been practicing my moves."

The blonde took out his nun chucks and plugged in his earphones. He began to bob his head and preformed a beautiful move that nearly whacked Donnie out. "Gah! Mikey I get it! I get it! Take out your head phones!"

However Mikey didn't hear. Instead his arm went back too far and his nun chuck hit the wall leaving a dent. The impact made his earphone fall out. "Hey Donnie why the-Oh. Oops."

"Mikey! You're going to get us kicked out!" Just then a loud angry knock came from the door. "Perfect!"

"Don't worry Bro, I got this," Mikey said taking his pizza out from the oven and opening the door. "Sup bra."

"Don't bra me!" A tall scary looking guy screamed at the blonde's face. "You nearly made a hole in the wall! What the hell were you doing?"

"Practicing a dance routine for the tournaments tomorrow."

"The hell ya need to dance for it's fighting, not dancing!"

"Do you want a slice of pizza?"

"No- wait did you say pizza?"

"Four cheese bro," Mikey took a big whiff of it. "Mmm... Good stuff."

The scary guy's eyes lit up, and then he started laughing out loud.

"Mikey, who's laughing- oh. Hello," Donnie said upon reaching the door. "Sorry about my brother. He can be quite a handful."

"Guilty as charged," Mikey said eating a slice of pizza.

"No problem," the guys said calming himself. "I just didn't think I'd meet the Pizza Lovers this soon in the tournaments."

Donnie gave a look of confusion. "Pizza Lovers?"

"Dude, Donnie," Mikey put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's our team name."

Realization finally hit him. "Oh why did I do that?"

"Beacuse you were too busy talking to that hot girl," Mikey responded eating another slice.

"Crap," Donnie placed a hand to his forehead. _Of all the names..._

"Yo, Raph what's takin ya so long," another guy appeared.

 _His partner,_ Donnie thought analyzing the two big guys. _Locals if anything._

"Hey Casey check it out. It's the Pizza Lovers," the Raph guy said.

"Dudes for real?" The Casey let out a huge grin. "Damn that's really brave man."

"Thanks, I think?" Mikey said offering the guy a slice.

"Yea, thanks man," Casey said stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. "Aye can ya keep it down tho. We're trying to rest up for the games tomorrow."

"No problem-o dude," Mikey said waving a hand. "Won't happen again."

"That'a all I needed to hear," Raph said as he snatched Mikey's last slice and stuffed it in his mouth. "Thanks for the slice."

Mikey stared at him with his mouth agape. "I-I thought you didn't want one!"

"I never said I didn't," Raph said already at his door. "And next time, lay off the Parmesan."

Both of the guys were gone. Leaving a broken hearted Mikey and a concerned Donatello.

 _I wonder if the rest of the competitors are going to have big guys like that..._ Donnie thought in realization. There were more, bigger, stronger opponents than the ones they just saw. "Mikey do you think we may be a little over our heads?"

"What are ya say'n brah?"

"I mean there will be bigger guys we'll be fighting. What chance do a stick and little brother have of taking them head on?"

"No way dude!" Mikey quickly got out of his sad state and looked at his brother. "I know we got as much a chance as the next guy."

Donnie smiled as his brother went to the fridge. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably still have another pizza box," Mikey quickly swiped the other pizza.

 _I wonder what the other competitors are doing right now,_ Donnie thought trying to save the pizza boxes.

 **Karai & Mona Lisa: Mother Russia**

"Three hundred one, three hundred two. Three hundred three-"

"Hey Karai want something to eat- why aren't you resting?" Mona Lisa said leaning on against the wall in her bathrobe.

Karai was currently hanging from the doorframe, doing situps. "Well you said you were going to take a 5 minute shower. Not 5 hours!"

"Well how do expect to get a good rinse like this," Mona Lisa dropped the robe. "In only five minutes?"

"Gah!" Karai fell from the door frame with a thud. "Put some clothes on!"

"Come now we're both female are we not?" Mona Lisa stated as proud as any person could in the nude.

"Mona I swear one of these days I'm going to-"

"Put my head on a stake," Mona said sitting on her bed. "Yes I know. You always threaten me with your empty threats."

"So you'll listen!"

"But do I?"

"No you don't!" Karai growled avoiding eye contact with her naked partner. "Ever!"

"I don't see why-" Mona was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Why? You don't want to listen to me, you can open your own door!" Karai got her PJ's and stalked to the restroom. "Besides I still need to shower."

The restroom door slammed. Mona Lisa rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hi- Woah!"

"Yes. I know," Mona Lisa smirked at the girl's tinted cheeks. "And you are?"

"I-I'm your neighbor next door," the brunette was avoiding making any sort of eye contact. "April."

"Why hello there April," Mona Lisa said smoothly. "What's a cute little thing like you doing out right now?"

"O-oh it's just I heard a big thud from my room and wanted to check if everything was okay."

 _She probably heard Karai's fall,_ Mona Lisa thought giving her a smile. "It's so nice of you to be concerned."

"Well, I just don't want anyone getting hurt before the games. Or else it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Really? You know," Mona Lisa got a devious smirk and lowered herself next to April's ear. "Sweet girls like you ought to be careful. Someone might try to attack you before the actually games."

Mona pulled back and noticed April's big brown eyes staring up at her now. Mona licked her lips making April go red.

"O-okay. Goodbye now," April squeaked quickly rushing back to her room and shutting the door.

 _Cute kid,_ Mona thought closing the door. _Unlike someone I know._

"Mona did you use up all the soap!" Karai shouted from the shower.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Mona Lisa shouted already heading towards the restroom.

"No! Mona put some fucking clothes on!"

"Oh stop being a baby," Mona grabbed the soap from the sink.

"Why are you so weird?"

"Oh shut it Small Fry. Here's the soap."

"The hell did you call me!"

"Night Karai," Mona Lisa said slipping out of the restroom and into her bed.

"Mona! Get back here! So I can slap the stupid Lizard face of yours!"

 _Ugh,_ Mona Lisa thought pulling the covers over her head. _This is going to be a long night._

 **Next Day is the tournaments! I swear soon the chapters will have more on the battles and familiar characters in the tournaments. Stay Tuned! I be posting chapters all this coming weekend for multiple stories! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FRIDAY**

 **Day 1 of Tournaments**

~~ATTENTION! ALL COMPETITORS MUST BE ON THEIR FEET AND REPORT TO AUDITORIUM! BE PREPARED TO FIGHT! BRING ALL YOUR EQUIPMENT! THE GAMES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!~~

 **Boston Bad Boys**

"Damn Raph, look at all that cash!" Casey Jones told his partner. A giant glass case stood on display near the podium of the auditorium where all the competitors had started to gather. "Do you know what the money could do for two dudes like us?"

"I know, imagine the upgrade I can make on my motorcycle," Raph practically drooled at the thought. "That prize is as good as ours!"

"Says you," a fat guy with a purple Mohawk walked up to them. "Me and my boy Rocksteady are gonna show you what's up."

"Oh yea," Raph walked up to the porky guy and stared him in the face. "Where's your boy now?"

"Ahh!" Casey was suddenly attacked from behind and thrown against some benches. "Cheapshot!"

"What the hell," Raph was momentarily distracted as the guy in front of him sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. "Oh, you're ask'n for it now Porky!"

"Says yo mama," the guy with the Mohawk started laughing hysterically. "Aye Rocksteady! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it!" Rocksteady went up to the guy and hi- fived him. "My man!"

"Gimme that foot!" They both hi-fived each other with their feet.

The Boston Bad Boys got up and glared angrily in their attacker's direction.

"Raph," Casey said pulling out his hockey stick from his belt.

"What Casey," Raph growled at the direction of the two meat heads laughing.

"I think we just found ourselves a fight," Jones grinned crazily as he screamed a the top of his lungs and charged at Rocksteady. He swung his stick and it sent the 'rhinoceros' back into the wall.

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!" Raph followed and landed a kick to the fat one's face. Making the guy fall to the ground.

"It's own now," Rocksteady said standing up to charge back. Casey flipped his mask on and stood his ground.

However before either of them could make contact a siren went off having not only them, but all competitors drop to their knees.

~~WARNING TO ALL COMPETITORS! NO FIGHTING OUTSIDE OF ARENA OR ELSE YOU AND YOUR PARTNER WILL BE DISQUALIFIED! ~~

The siren turned off.

All the competitors sent daggers at the two disruptive teams.

"Hey everybody," Casey greeted lamely. "You're not going to hold the whole siren thing against us, right?"

The competitors kept their mouths shut sending them deadly glares.

An anonymous voice shouted, "I hope I see you two in the arena!"

"I give you something that'll make your ears bleed!" Another yelled.

"Great," Raph said putting his Sais away. "Now we really got targets on our backs!"

"Come on, Raph. At least it wasn't just us, everybody hates them too," Casey turned to face the two big guys, but they were gone. "Man I really hate those guys."

~~ATTENTION COMPETITORS PLEASE BE SEATED FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT FROM YOUR HOST SHREDDER~~

A man in a crisp suit walked out onto the stage and the whole auditorium hollered and whooped.

"Come on," Raph said still pissed at being a target. "Let's go find a seat before someone else tries to screw us over."

 **Splinter's Dojo**

"Greetings fighters from all across the globe," the man's strong voice carried throughout the auditorium. "For this event I've had my own company, Foot Clan Enterprise, set up this competition to find the best fighters of the world!"

"Sure," Leonardo muttered under his breath as he leaned against the wall. "That's why."

"To reward the best we offer a million dollars," the whole place went wild. "Along with having the whole competition televised around the globe!"

"What?" April jumped from her seat and ran to her brother's spot on the wall. "It didn't say _that_ on the flyer!"

"What's wrong?" Leo asked annoyed of the loud crowd.

"Really?" April gave him a look of disbelief. "The competition is going to be televised! Around the globe?"

"What you don't want people to see your ugly grunting noises when you fight?" April smacked his arm. "No,in all seriousness why are you so worried?"

"Gee I don't know Leo, maybe the fact that we lied to Dad and traveled half way across the world to fight in a competition for the most selfish and dishonorable act ever!"

"It is not dishonorable to earn money to restore the family Dojo," Leo said with a serious expression. "There is nothing wrong with that April."

"Well there is when it's _our_ Dad! You already know how old fashion he is," April placed her face in her hands. "We are so dead."

"April?" April looked up and saw a familiar blonde walking toward her. "It is you! How's it goin girl? I knew I'd recognize your hotness from a mile away." Leonardo's older brother instinct kicked in as he took out his katana and pointed it at the boy's throat. "Whoa, didn't think you had a protective boyfriend," Mikey said laughing nervously. "Is that why you didn't call Donnie?"

"No Mikey," April put her hand on Leo's shoulder. "It's okay Bog Brother, he's a friend."

Leo hesitated but lowered his katana. "Well I don't like the way _this_ friend is talking to you."

"Sorry Mikey," April bowed. "This is my over protective big brother, Leo. Leo this is Mikey."

"Sup dude," Mikey held out his hand, but pulled it back as Leo stood there glaring at it. "I met April at sign-ins." Leo remained silent. "Okay so you're the silent ninja type I can respect that. Hey April why didn't you call Donnie?"

"Donnie," April blushed at the image of him in a ponytail. "I wanted too. Really!"

"Yeah well he kept crying all night long. Asking me, 'Why didn't she call' and 'I thought we were cool!' He just wouldn't stop talking about you." _He talked about me,_ April thought feeling giddy inside. "It was way too much talking for _me_ too handle. So why didn't you call him?"

"Oh, heh, funny thing," April sweat dropped. "I don't really have a phone... I was hoping that they'd provide one in our room, but they didn't. I figured that I'd find you guys during the tournaments. Your name is pretty distinctive, Pizza Lovers."

"Thanks I picked it out," Mikey smiled proudly. "So you were going too, but you couldn't, right?"

"Hai," she said giving him a smile. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Oh he's somewhere in the front. I think, I sort of got lost," Mikey admitted lamely. "I actually need to go find him."

"Why don't you call him?"

"I's Donnie, he's probably to busy listening to that old guy's speech. A real Nerd, you know?Sometimes having a brother who follows the rules is really not cool."

"Tell me about it," April said, luckily Leo was listening in on Shredder's speech. "Well Mikey I'll catch you and Donnie after your match!"

"Alright girl," Mikey waved. "Oh wait, what's your team's name?"

"Splinter's Dojo," she smiled proudly. "It's a family business."

"Alright, alright, narly, see ya April," Mikey said. "You too over protective big brother!"

"April how many friends have you made so far," Leo asked clutching the hilt of his katana. "Because if there all like _that_ I'm going to end up making some frienemies."

"Oh relax, Big Brother, only five-"

"Is one of them the naked next door neighbor," Leo curiously asked.

"H-how do you know about that," April blushed at the memory. "Did you go over, oh no, did you see her too?"

"No," Leo stated nonchalantly. "You like to talk in your sleep, remember?"

"Oh, right. But to answer your question, yes our neighbor is considered a friend. So all together five new friends. You already know three of them," April looped her arm in his. "Now let's sit down together and listen to the old man give his boring speech."

 **Pizza Lovers**

"And remember fighters," Shredder continued. "This is for 1 million-"

"Dollars!" Donnie, along with the rest of the crowd finished his sentence before cheering. "Wow! Can you believe it Mikey! Mikey?" Donnie turned and realized his brother was gone. "Oh this is just perfect!"

"What's wrong little one?" A strong accent asked. "Did you lose something?"

"Indeed I have-" Donnie jumped at the sight of the man. His eye was covered with an eye patch and compared to tall 6 ft. Donnatello, he was _big_. A giant even. "Um, Sir?"

"Excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Tigerclaw," the man stated. "If my knowledge serves me right, I'd say your Donnatello. The boy genius in Florida's Scientific Discovery Convention."

"You're memory is correct," Donnie stated rather proudly. "I discovered some new mutant DNA that could develop new forms of humans. No biggie."

Tigerclaw smiled. "Yes, no _biggie_ indeed."

~~ATTENTION CONTESTANTS ALL ARE TO REPORT TO ARENA IN THE SOUTH WING! THERE IS WHERE YOUR FIGHTS WILL BE ASSIGNED!~~

"Apologies Donatello, I must go now," Tigerclaw bowed to Donnie. "I hope you find your missing something."

"Thank you," Donnie said as he started to walk away. "And good luck to you."

"Please save that for someone else," Tigerclaw gave Donnie a deadly glare over his shoulder. "I don't need luck."

 _Note to self_ , Donnie thought as a chill went down his spine. _Watch out for Tigerclaw in competition._

"DONNIE!" Donatello nearly fell forward as someone slapped his back. "What up bro? You miss me?"

"MIKEY! where were you?"

"Dude where was I? You forgot me, again! Just like that trip to San Diego..."

"That only happened twice, and why didn't you call me?"

"Uh, I did."

"You did?" Donnie raised an eye brow and took out his cell. "Heh, I guess you did..."

"It's okay bro, no worries. Hey want to know something cool?"

"Not if it involves one of your HOT girls," Donnie said following the competitors out the auditorium into the arena. "Then no. If it has to do with the competition-Oh that reminds me. Did you know that we only have one match today? If we lose we're automatically eliminated, so we're going to have to be- Are you listening to me?"

Mikey was looking at some girl with a helmet, so Donnie flicked his head. "Ouch! Oh, yeah, I got it."

"Uh huh," Donnie said as they entered the arena. "Sure you did. What did you want to tell me?"

"Guess who I ran into," Mikey said with a mischievous smile. "Come on. Guess?"

"Another HOT girl?" Donnie said looking for seats as Mikey nodded.

"Not just any HOT girl, it was your bae," Donnie stopped and turned towards his brother. "Oh you wanna listen now?"

"W-What did she say?" Donnie said trying to play it cool. "Did she say why she didn't call?"

"Yeah! I told her how you kept complaining-"

"MIKEY!"

"What? It's true, anyways, she just said she didn't have a phone to call you," Donnie's eyes widen. "Yeah bro, I know. No cell phone! Then she said she'll find her us after our match is over."

"After our match?"Donnie moaned. "Our match will probably be one of the last ones!"

"Alright! Listen up ladies!" A man with a beard appeared in the center of the arena. "I'm Kirby O'Neil, and this, this is your battlefield. The Fight Zone. Today the only spectators are your fellow competitors. Tomorrow we will pair you off with teams you are equal in strength and start to go live on Sunday. Remember these are single elimination matches, you either win or lose. No second chances. Today is Eliminate the Weak Links! Your matches will be posted on the hologram above me." A chart of the matches appeared above the competitors. "First teams to face off are Bros from the Gecko and-Pfft... Excuse me. Pizza Lovers!"

"Happy now?" Mikey asked his brother who got up from his seat. "We're the first ones to go!"

"I am," Donnie said as they made there way down to the center of the arena's pit. "It's better to go first, and not have to be waiting forever for others to fight. It'll lower your self-confidence."

"Nerd," Mikey muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said let's do this!" Mikey jumped into the pit. "Alright who are we fighting again?"

"That would be us," a little kid, no older than Mikey stepped out of the shadows. "Hey dudes."

"Sup," Mikey responded smiling looking back at his brother. "See Donnie this isn't going to be _that_ hard. Hey where's your other little buddy."

"I'm not that little," a giant man, bigger than Donnie in height came out, and he smelt like garbage. "I'm pretty big, right?"

"Perfect," Donnie said in exasperation. "Just Perfect."

 **Mother Russia**

"Hey Karai check it out," Mona Lisa said watching the first match about to take place. "It's that stupid Pizza Lovers team."

"Mona you shouldn't be focusing on them," Karai was leaning against the wall behind her as she stared at the ground. "You should be preparing yourself for our match."

"Here we go," Mona Lisa said sighing. "Karai, the perfect student, already trying to find a plan of attack against the-" Mona squinted up at the match list. "Conquerors of a New Era? Sheesh, take about overkill."

"Would you rather go in unprepared and find yourself losing to an 'overkill' team in front of these amateurs?" Karai questioned. "Or in order to not show our full strength so early, make a strategic plan to beat the overkill team?"

"Fine" Mona Lisa said. "I hate it when your right."

"I'm never wrong," Karai stated simply.

 _Sure,_ Mona Lisa thought as her eyes wandered around the arena. _Whatever you say- Is that who I think it is?_

"Alright, first we need to- Where are you going?" Karai demanded as her partner started to take off.

"I'll be back, promise!"

"The plan Mona!"

"I'll be back, I need to go see my little nerd with glasses."

"I told you to listen!" Karai growled as her partner began to run.

"Don't worry, we're the last team anyways," Mona shouted over her shoulder. "Don't get taken Shrimp!"

"The hell you calling Shrimp! Mona! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Karai stood there, fist clenched, and pissed at her hard headed partner. "Stupid Lizard Head!"

"Yeah, aren't they the worst?" Karai snapped her head on the guy who managed to creep up on her. "Hey Beautiful, what's your name?"

"Fuck off Meathead," Karai growled.

"You seem to have a thing for head, huh?" The big guy gave her a wink. "I know, I have that affect on most girls- Hey! Wait up!"

 _No fighting before the games_ , Karai thought walking the other direction. _What a stupid ass rule._

"Come on Beautiful," the guy was hot on her heels. "I was only joking-"

Karai whipped out her sword blade and held it to his throat. "Say another word and I'll make sure my Tanto pierces a vein."

"Damn," the guy said with weary eyes. "That's hot."

Karai rolled her eyes and dropped her sword. "What do you want Meathead?"

"Names Jones."

"Jones?"

"Casey Jones, don't wear the name out," he gave her a cheeky smile. "What's your name Beautiful?"

"Fuck. Off. _Jones_ ," Karai hissed as her tiny body managed to shoulder him on her way past him.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Casey Jones said as he continued to follow her. "I like a challenge."

"Do you?" Karai halted and turned towards Jones, with a smirk on her face. "Then maybe instead of putting so much effort on picking up someone way out of your league," she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, close enough to where her lips met his ear. "You can focus on not getting your ass handed to you in the arena. Like this-" she kneed him where it hurt.

"My, Kiwis!" Jones said as he dropped to the floor cupping his private.

Karai simply scowled as she lowered herself to his level. "Now stop following me, _Meathead._ " She got up and stalked off muttering, "I should have used Tantos."

 **I will have Raph and Leo moments soon! It'll be worth the wait! Thank you to fans being patient with me! I take awhile to update, excuse my tardiness!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boston Bad Boys**

"Hey April," Raph spotted the brunette right near the arena. "Any chance you've seen Casey anywhere?"

"Shh," April looped her arm in his and tugged him close. "It's starting!"

"What is-"

"Zip it!" April gave him a stern look. "My friends are fighting!"

Raph looked down. "The Pizza Lovers?"

"Yup, now shut it! Here comes O'Neil."

"Welcome Competitors," Kirby O'Neil announced as he entered the arena. " To Eliminate the Weaklings-I mean Weak Links!"

Raph laughed.

"What's so funny?" April asked.

"He called them _weaklings,_ " she rolled her eyes. _Boys._

"Both teammates must be down for the count, for more than 3 counts, if not the match continue on. No guns, nor any killing devices. Understood," the competitors nodded. "Good. Now you have 5 minutes to prepare yourselves, then the clock above will start it's countdown. The audience above, you must watch, snacks are around you. No one is to leave until the final match. Good luck to both competitors."

He exited.

"That sucks," Raph told April. "We got to stay until the end-April?" He followed her eyes directed towards the arena. "You must really like them huh?"

"Huh?" She responded with unwavering eyes.

"Well you keep staring down there and the match hasn't even started yet."

"That doesn't really mean- OMG!" Ralph saw her cheeks go red as Donnie put his hair up in a ponytail. "H-his hair!"

"So," Raph smirked. "You like the nerd, huh?"

"He's not a nerd," she defended going red. "He's a sweet guy."

"In a ponytail," Raph countered. "Ha, you like the nerdy girly look'n type."

"And you like my brother," April countered with a devilish smirk. "The silent obedient type, don't you?"

Raph went red. "W-what are you talking about? Me like a dude. Pfft, please."

"Here he comes," April pointed behind him.

"Where?" Raph turned his head, then frowned. "That's not him, it's just some broad with a big he."

"Oops," she said with an innocent smile. "My mistake. I guess it wasn't him."

Raph growled. "You trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Can't pick a fight when you know you the other person has no chance of winning," April said glancing at him. "Don't worry I didn't tell him, if that's what your worried about. I hinted it at him, but didn't tell him."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Why don't you ask him, look here he comes now," April said focusing her attention back at the arena.

"Stop messing with me," Raph said. "Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what Raph?" Leo said walking up.

Raph's green eyes took in the sight before him. Leo in a _tight_ jumpsuit. _Oh no_ , Raph pinched his nose. _Not now._

"Hey Big Brother," April continued to keep her eyes at the arena. "Told you."

"Hey Leo," Raph recovered from his almost nosebleed and let out a nervous laugh. "How's it goin?"

 _Really_ , Raph mentally slapped himself. _How's it goin? Damn I'm about as lame as Jones._

"I don't know, _Rapheal_ ," Leo quickly pointed his katana at him. "It's going about as good as any brother hearing his sister be threaten."

"Wait man- Leo, you got it all wrong," Raph looked straight into the Asian's dark onyx. "Your sister over here was messing with me!"

Raph saw Leo's body hesitate. _Probably rethinking,_ Raph thought waiting for his decision. _Man, if I wasn't so scared right now he's be pretty hot right about now._

"She does tend to do that," the pretty Asian dropped his weapon and bowed. "Excuse me for my manners."

"Whoa," Raph put his hands up. "No need Leo. It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Raph grinned. "By the way when you nearly killed me it sort of proved something."

Leo raised a brow. "It proved what?"

"That you really love her," Raph winked. "Big Brother Leo."

Leo did something that nearly made Raph lose blood. He smiled. "Arigato."

"Uh huh," Raph quipped, covering his nose. "No problem."

"Hey you two," April said looping her arm through Leo's. "Stop flirting and get over here!"

"Flirting?" Leo asked in confusion as his sister rolled her eyes and practically dragged him towards the arena.

"What did your nerdy boyfriend take off his glasses?" Raph said trailing behind.

"No. Look," she pointed up at the countdown sequence. "It's starting!"

 **Splinter's Dojo**

"You got this Donnie!" April cheered as the match began. "You too Mikey! Go Pizza Lovers-"

"April," Leo put a finger to his mouth. "Don't distract them."

"Oops," she looked down towards the arena. "Sorry!"

 _Sisters,_ Leo inwardly sighed. _They're never aware of the most_ _obvious_ _things._

The match started. The giant man from the Bros from the Gecko team, let out a giant roar throughout the whole arena, as he charged towards the Pizza Lovers.

Luckily Pizza Lovers ducked out of the way, but ended up knocking out his own partner.

"Guess he was the _weak link_ ," Raph snickered.

"Really mature Raph," Leo said still watching. "If anything he really shouldn't be here. It's a disgrace to those who come to compete."

"Nerd."

"What did you say?" Leo glared at the big guy.

"Nuthin, _Smart_ Guy," Raph winked at him. Leo blushed looking away.

 _What's wrong with me,_ Leo thought not being able to make eye contact anymore. _It's just Raph..._

 _Sheesh,_ April thought continuing to watch. _He's so clueless._

April's eyes took in every movement Donnie made... _He has some speed,_ she noted watching him attack. _That flip of his long hair, the push of his glasses, and the tightness of the spandex... no! Focus April!_

Everyone watched as the Pizza Lovers started to pull out some of their moves.

"Damn," Raph said watching Donnie and Mikey bust out in some moves. "Didn't think they knew Ninjutsu?"

"You know about Ninjutsu?" Leo asked forgetting about his previous embarrassment.

"Hell yea," Raph grinned looking at the match below. "My old' man been teaching me ever since I was born."

"Really?" Leo said in disbelief. "Hmm..."

"What?" Raph smirked. "You don't believe me?"

"No, I do believe you it's just the Hamato Clan holds the only teachers that know the art." Like my father, Leo thought really looking at Raph now.

"Well I don't like to brag but, my ol'man used to be a member."

"Really?"

"Really," Raph suddenly leaned in. "What _else_ do you want to know about me?"

Leo's cheek tinted at the sudden closeness and averted his eyes. "It wasn't _that_ much information."

He heard Raph's laugh.

 _I guess he isn't that bad of a guy,_ Leo thought looking back at the redhead. _He another person I can stand a conversation with..._

"Well _Leo,_ " Raph broke his train of thought. "How do you know about Ninjutsu?"

"My father taught me and my sister since birth as well. We were trained in order to protect each other..." Leo frowned. _But I couldn't even do that,_ he thought remembering that painful memory. _It was all_ _my_ _fault..._

"Hey Leo," Raph touched his shoulder. "You alright?"

"No," Leo said looking down. His short curtain of hair covered his face. "Not in the slightest."

"Hey Leo it's fine," Raph squeezed his shoulder. "I doubt April's ever gonna get hurt with a Big Brother like you around to protect her."

"Not April," Leo said in a whisper. "My _real_ sister."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "What? Isn't April you're real sister?"

Leo clenched his fist. "Not my birth one."

Before Raph could ask anything else another giant roar erupted below. The giant man turned and through something so disgusting April could smell it from her spot above.

"Ew," April pinched her nose. "What is he using?"

"Garbage," Leo said. "From the smell of it I can say a powerful odor."

"Dude!" Mikey shouted from below. "Gross!"

"That's the Muckman," all three turned towards the voice. "Sup guys, and gal, miss me?"

"Casey," Raph released Leo's shoulder and socked his partner. "Where the hell were you?"

"Ouch!" Casey whined rubbing his arm. "That really hurts!"

"Cut the crap Casey," Raph sent him a death glare. "Let me guess ya got distracted by some dame!"

"Raph I'm offended that you think so little of me?"

"You were weren't you!"

"N-No- yeah," Casey admitted lamely. "I was."

"What the hell Casey!" Raph shoved him. "We made a pack!"

"Oh yeah," Casey shoved him back. "What about you? You're over hereacting all chummy with your little boyfriend!"

"It's not my fault he's pretty," Raph's face went fifty shades redder. "S-Shut up! You'd think the same thing if you actually looked at his face!"

 _He thinks I'm... pretty?_ Leo blushed at the thought. _I think I might be overthinking things._ As Leo remained distracted by Raph's word's, he didn't realize the redhead grabbing him.

"Look," Raph placed Leonardo in front of Casey's face. "Don't tell me he _isn't_ pretty."

Leo blinked. "What-" Casey suddenly cupped the Asian boy's face.

"Leo," Casey wore serious expression on his face. "Are ya sure you're not a girl?"

Leo couldn't take anymore of there idiotic talk. He whipped out his blades and aimed both of at either side of the Raph and Casey's necks. "I'm a boy," he said narrowing his eyes at them.

"Y-Yeah, I believe you," Casey said nervously as Leo lowered his weapons. "Sheesh talk about Deja Vu."

"Tell me about it," Raph said watching as Leo put his weapon's away.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to finish watching the match-"

"They did it," April jumped on her brother's back. "They won!"

"Who did?" Casey asked.

 **Pizza Lovers**

~~TEAM BROS FROM THE GECKO HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! WINNERS ARE PIZZA LOVERS~~

"We won?" Donnie asked in disbelief staring at the big guy on the ground. "We won!"

"Booyakasha!" Mikey did a flip. "I knew we could do it!"

"Congratulations," Kirby said walking up to the brothers. "You've won. Now get out. We need to make way for the other matches."

"Oh," Donnie said realizing the doors were right open. "Right."

"Donnie! Mikey!" _April_ , Donnie thought looking up. _She-she was watching?_ "We're up here! Hurry!"

"Yes Donnie," Kirby said sending him a smile. "Hurry and leave. You're taking up space."

"Come on Donnie," Mikey said putting an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Let's go say hi to your girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" Donnie said getting red in the face as they exited the arena.

~~~ ABOVE THE ARENA~~~

"Donnie!" April jumped into his arms. "Good job out there!"

"Thanks," he replied pulling back. "You were watching huh?"

"The whole time."

"Well as in your language, Xie Xie*"

April smiled. Then Donnie smiled. Then Mikey ruined it by shouting, "Stop flirting with your girlfriend already."

"MIKEY!" Donnie shouted as Mikey laughed walking away. "Sorry about my brother."

"Brother-Oh that reminds me!" April looped her arm through his. "You haven't met my brother yet, right?"

"I don't think I've gotten the honor." _Only Mikey,_ Donnie thought jealous that his younger brother did before him.

"Remember Donnie, we don't really _look_ alike so don't be surprised," April said leading him to a little Asian boy. _She wasn't kidding when she said they don't look alike_ , he thought. _He actually looks...Chinese._ "Donnie this is my Big Brother Leonardo. Leo this is Donatello."

"Wènhòu**" Donnie bowed in respect. "It's an honor to finally meet you Leonardo."

Leonardo nodded in approval and bowed. "The same to you Donatello. It's nice to see that some of April's friends are not all so..."

"Troubling?" Donnie offered.

"Yes, _troubling_ ," Leonardo smiled. "I enjoyed your match, I saw some of your moves down there. Ninjutsu, right? "

"Right!" This surprised Donnie that someone else knew this style, it wasn't a common fighting technique used. "You see I was trying to keep the momentum going you know," Donnie looked at Leonardo who nodded in agreement. "Anyways..."

"Yeah, uh huh," April said as she sneaked away from the two walking toward the other three boys. "Wow. I didn't think they'd be getting along this well."

"What are ya talkin about?" Raph nudged her. "Isn't that the whole reason you like him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah April. He reminds you of your brother," Mikey said resting his arm around her shoulder. "Isn't that the real reason you like him?"

"N-no. I-" Her cheeks went pink. "It's not because of that!"

"Come on Chicha," Casey wrapped his arm around her other shoulder. "Isn't it?"

"Casey! You don't even know what's going on!"

Jones shrugged. "I'm bored."

"Gah," she threw her arms up. "You three together are impossible."

"Don't you mean awesome!" Mikey quipped as Casey and Raph grinned.

"Hell yeah," The Boston Bad Boys agreed.

"Boys," April said looking up at the schedule. "Look, why don't we move away from my love life and focus on the next match."

"Sure," Casey said turning to look up at the scoreboard. "I think it's... Girl Power?"

"Finally," April sighed in relief. "I was starting to think I was the only girl here."

"Well, no offense Babe," Mikey said laying against the arena's rail. "But girl's can't really fight."

"Excuse me?" April narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying Michelangelo?"

"They can I mean," Mikey suddenly felt afraid of the glaring female. "B-but I don't think they'd be able to keep up with guys. Ya know? They might get hurt."

"Guys get hurt too, Michel," April quipped.

"Yeah, but not as badly right guys," he looked at the other two for support. "Guys?"

"Hey Raph look at that," Casey pointed at the snack bar. "Doesn't that look good?"

"Yeah, let's bounce, see ya April, _Michelangelo_ ," Raph snickered. "Looks like your gonna end up the same way as the artist. Dead."

"D-don't leave me," Mikey whined as they were already gone. He slowly turned towards April "Heh, so you uh... still want to watch the match?"

She grabbed his ear. "Ouch-ouch! April- Owe!" She dragged him, yes by the ear, towards the arena.

"Come on," she released her hold and sat down. "Why don't you just sit down and learn a few things us _girls_ are capable of, okay Micheal?"

"Are you mad?" Mikey said. "I'm sorry-"

"Just sit and watch, okay," she sent him a deadly smile. "O-K?"

"Okay," he obeyed.

 _Who knew she could be_ _this_ _scary_ , Mikey thought as he watched a girl with helmet walk into the arena. "Oh my gosh!" Mikey jumped up. "That's the hot girl with the helmet!"

"That's not a helmet it's a shawl," April corrected him. "And where's her partner?"

 **Mother Russia**

Mona Lisa pulled away from her girlfriend.

"Try not to ruin that cute little face of yours," Mona winked at the little brunette in her arms. "Alright myshka*** ."

"Alright Lisa," the little brunette fixed her glasses. "Next time try not to be such an animal."

"Alright, alright," Mona Lisa smiled as her girlfriend entered the arena. "Good luck!"

The brunette sent her an acknowledged nod.

 _Geez, what do I do now?_ Mona Lisa thought going to the seats above. She looked around for her partner. _No Karai but- isn't that my cute little neighbor?_

"April," Mona waved at the little brunette sitting down. "How's it going?"

"Hi Mona," April said with some bitterness in her voice.

"Whoa easy there Kid," Mona Lisa said. "I can sense when I'm not wanted."

"Oh no. Excuse my rudeness," April stood up and bowed. "A friend of mine said something that just... _got_ to me."

Mona noticed her eyes directing at some blonde surfer boy next to her. He seem to busy watching the girl with big tits.

 _Oh, he has a thing for Renet,_ she thought directing her attention back to April. _As long as it's not my girl..._ "What did this _friend_ of yours say?"

"He said one of the most sexist things I've ever heard!"

"Now I really need to know," Mona Lisa said with a deadly look in her eye. "What did he say?"

"That girls can't fight," Mona tensed herself. "Nor should they be fighting because they can get hurt."

"Really?" Mona Lisa heard enough as she moved and stood in the blonde's way.

"Hey," he complained. "I can't -Ah!"

Mona lifted him by the front of his collar at least 5 feet off the ground. "So you think girl's can't fight huh?"

"Whoa! Um, hi?" He said nervously with his hands up. "I just said-"

"Said that girl's can't fight while ogling some girl's tits, right?"

"Yes! I mean no-Whoa!"

She spun him so that he was looking at the arena below. "You see that girl you're ogling. Her name's Renet, she's from a third world country. She's been fighting since she was born," she shifted his face. "That cute little nerd over there. Irma isn't from her country but she still had to fight to get her degree. Then got the courage to go help women from other countries get their own educations. Now you tell me if girls can't fight." She dropped him to the floor.

"Wow," April said. "Mona, I have so much respect for you right now."

"What happen," a guy with long hair rushed over. "Why is Mikey on the floor?"

" _Mikey_ was being taught a lesson about female empowerment," Mona Lisa crossed her arms. "Who might I say are you?"

"His older brother," he said with some hostility in his voice.

"Donnie!" Mikey ran to get behind his brother. "S-She attacked me! For no good reason!"

"Micheal," April gave Mickey a stern look. "Don't you think your comment earlier was a misinterpretation of women?"

"Y-yes," he said cowering behind his brother. "But girl's really shouldn't be fighting... with guys!"

"Mikey," Donnie sighed. "Why are you so... so..."

"Ignorant," Mona's eyes widen at the small Asian. "Excuse Mikey he's still a kid. He doesn't seem to think a whole lot. I'm Leonardo."

"Mona Lisa," she outstretched her hand. "Say, Leonardo do you have any relations to Karai Saki?"

"Who?" He raised a brow.

"Me," they all turned towards the voice. "Hello Mona Lisa."

"Ah there you are Karai," Mona walked towards her partner. "I was looking-"

"Zip it!" Karai growled. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses."

"Right," Mona Lisa said as if she didn't ditch Karai. "Have you met our neighbor April. April that's my partner Karai."

"Hello," April bowed. "It's nice to meet you Karai."

 _Ah a competitor,_ Karai thought smiling. _I wonder how I'll mess with her?_ "Interesting to meet a civilized competitor."

"Oh that's where I've seen you from," Mikey jumped in. "You're that hot girl that told me to get lost!"

Karai glared at the blonde kid. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah we met at sign ins-" A girl with long hair covered Mikey's mouth.

"Sorry he's a bit girl crazy," The girl's hair covered her face. "Greetings Im Donatello," Donatello's hair suddenly revealed a masculine jawline. "It's nice to meet another-"

"Oh you're a boy," Karai said aloud. "You're hair is long and covers your face."

His face went a little red in embarrassment. April frowned at Karai's suddenly bluntness.

 _Ah so they all know each other, well then_ , Karai got a brilliant idea. _Now's the time to break up this alliance._

"Yes anyways is that one your boyfriend April," Karai said pointing in Donatello's direction. "You seem to have gotten mad when I said something offensive about him."

She blushed. "N-no..."

"Then why get defensive?" Karai urged on.

 _There she goes_ , Mona Lisa thought. _Trying to play mind games on people._

"Karai this is why you have no friends," Mona Lisa said turning her attention to the arena. "I'm gonna go watch my Irma."

Mona Lisa walked off as Karai got in April's face. _There's that anger,_ Karai thought looking into April's eyes. "Come on spill."

"She doesn't have to," Karai suddenly felt a blade behind her neck.

"Leo," April said in relief.

"Don't try anything you'll regret," Karai threaten. "Like disqualifying your team."

"Move," the voice demanded. "Or else."

"Or else what? You're going to get disqualified, " she heard his grip tighten. "I'll take that as a no."

"Smart girl-" before he could finish Karai dropped down and swiped at his feet. It nearly got him but he recovered from his shock and now both held their own blades at each others throats. "Nice move."

"Naturally," she narrowed her eyes. "Ninjustsu."

"Yes," they both began to circle each other. "You as well."

"Is there any other perfect fighting preference?"

"No," Leo said. "Not when trained at a young age."

Karai could see April's family logo on her yellow jumpsuit. _Splinter's Dojo... So family business, fighting to protect his sister... got it._

"I agree," Karai slowly stepped back. "It also wouldn't be worthy of either of us to attack one another before hand. It seems most, Dishonorable. Does it not?"

Leo stopped. "I agree."

There was something about having respect for one another that seem to speak to Leo. He lowered his weapons, and Karai followed. Both bowed.

"I apologize for raising my voice at April."

"Apology for raising my blade," they got up. "Please call me Leo."

"Gee," April said in anger. "That wasn't at all weird or too soon to forgive the person threatening you."

"I agree," Donnie said. "That was way to fast."

The two Asians looked at each other and shrugged. "She seems like a worthy advisory," Leo said walking back to the arena. "Karai would you like to watch the rest of the match."

"Why yes I would," Karai said walking past April's open mouth. "You might want to close your mouth," Karai whispered to April. "Unless you want flies flying into that trashy mouth of yours."

The small Asian girl ignored the Pizza Lovers and stood next to Leo watching the match below.

 _Good thing he's a honorable boy,_ she thought sending a smile towards Leo. He smiled back. _Good. One team down. More to go._

 **Yes Karai is a schemer! Sorry for taking so long I've bee distracted, need to get back into the Zone! Next chapter will be posted up this week! Fri, or Sun!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Words with * in English.**

 **Thanks***

 **Greetings****

 **Little Mouse*****

 **If you want to know what the character's look like visit this link on Wattpad!**

 **353332860-fight-in-the-name-of-love-cast-of-characters**


	6. Chapter 6

**STILL FRIDAY DAY 1 OF TOURNAMENTS  
**

 **Boston's Bad**

"Raph," Casey shouldered his partner. "Look! It's those A-holes who nearly got us disqualified."

"Where," Raph saw the potbelly of Porky stuffing his face with his Rhino of a friend. "Damn they could chug it down."

"Well Raph," Casey gave his pal a look. "Why don't we go wish them luck?"

Raph smirked. "That's a good idea."

The two stalked over towards Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Aye Bebop," Rocksteady shouted over at his porky friend. "Check it. It's those ass wipes that try to kick us out."

"Hey, yea," Rocksteady said as they both stood in front of either guy. "You're right. What? You gonna risk the fight before getting your asses handed to ya in the pit?"

"Nah," Casey said with ease. "We just wanted to stop by and wish you guys luck."

"Yea," Raph wore a cocky smirk. "Cuz once you meet us in the ring you're asses are done."

"Yo," Bebop stared him straight in the eye. "That's what you're smugass thinks. Just wait till we fight. Imma make sure your little bitchass cant get up."

~~BAD PRADA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! WINNERS ARE GIRL POWER!~~

"Attention Competitors!" The four guys all turned towards the arena where Kirby's voice boomed. "For our next match we have The Steadybeat versus Wild Dingos!"

"Come on man," Rocksteady grabbed his partners shoulder. "Lets go beat the crap outta those Dingos."

"Yeah," Bebop shouted back. "Then we'll see you assholes in the arena soon enough."

"If ya make it that long," Rocksteady laughed aloud along with Bebop as they stalked off towards the arena.

"Come on," Raph told his partner. "Let's go see just how good they are..."

The Boston Bad Boys walked back towards their new friends and with the load of food they managed to savage. Then they noticed a familiar wave of curly blonde hair.

"Mikey!" Raph used his free hand to wrap around the little guy. "Where's everybody else at?"

"Huh, oh you mean April and them? I think there sitting over there-" he pointed at some bleachers. April sat there looking a bit frustrated and right next to her sat Donatello who seem to be trying to comfort her. "-Yeah, I thinks she's upset."

"Mikey, don't you know when to shut your mouth."

"What are you talk'n about?" Mikey asked. "You started talking to me."

"Yea dude," Casey popped a grape into his mouth. "What are you talk'n about?"

 _Damn_ , Raph thought looking at the two. _They couldn't be more alike with their stupid faces._ Obviously Raph was referring to the comment Mikey made earlier towards females. "You know Mikey, your comment on girls earlier. If I were a dame I'd be pretty pissed off at you too."

"Oh _that_ ," Mikey laughed nervously. "That's old news dude. I think she got mad 'cause some mean little Asian girl came by and totally put Donnie on blast and then told April some stuff... it was bad."

"No kiddin?" Green eyes glanced back at the two young teens, _I ought to go over and check up on them.._. "Thanks for telling me. I'll see ya in a bit, Casey you come'n?"

"No way man, I don't want to miss these assholes getting their asses handed to them!" He looked at Mikey. "Hey Mikey, wanna check these two assholes getting their asses handed to them?"

"Yeah!" Mikey said as he and Casey went to go watch the match. Raph shrugged as the redhead started to walk towards the brunettes. At the moment Donnie was in deep discussion with the pouty girl.

"It's alright April. I don't think she meant any real harm," Donnie kept trying to reassure her, but the once cheerful girl had her mind set on anger. "Besides the tournament is only three days. That means 36 hours, and some of those hours she won't be anywhere near you!"

"Sorry Donnie. I can't right now. I'm sorry, I know your trying to help but-" April sighed. "Not now... please."

Donnie looked up and caught Raph's eyes. The 21 year old sighed thinking, _Why do I always gotta look out for the kids?_ He nodded his head at Donnie, indicating that he was going to help. Donnie gave a nod of acknowledgement as Raph suddenly sat down with a loud enough thump to get a reaction out of the girl. April gave a look of surprise as he twirled his apple on his finger. "Hey Kid, why so down?"

"I don't think you'd understand," April clenched her fist.

Raph offered her the apple. "Try me."

April looked up at him with disbelief, but it soon subsided and she gratefully accepted the apple. "Thank you."

"So... Why the long face? Have you two not hooked up yet?"

She and Donnie blushed. "No-No!"

"I'm sorry for being so rude it's just that-" April described her encounter with Karai. "-and then she had the nerve to challenge My Big Brother!"

"Damn," Raphael said. "That sucks."

"Yeah well she wasn't very nice," April said leaning back in her seat. "She just gives off this intensity-"

"It is a competition..."

"To kill," April finished. "Like she wants to defeat you before you step into the ring. It's very..."

"Disturbing," Donnie finished, they both looked to him. "I got that same feeling. She presents herself with a very threatening-"

"Aura," April finished. Raph don't know what happen next but the two went on about some nerdy content. Some things that he knew he couldn't understand.

"Alright, I hope you two end up together," they both blushed. "But I'm gonna go see that one team get their ass handed to them."

"Okay Raph," April said with a better mood. "See you later!"

"No problem Kid," he ruffled her hair walking the other direction.

"Come on April," Raph hear Donnie's voice say. "I think we need to stretch our legs for a bit."

He looked back to see the two heading towards the food table. The redhead headed over to Casey and Mikey's spot. "Hey Casey what did I miss?"

"Man this was a bust. Nuthing happened," Casey replied gesturing to Steadybeat punching the their opponents around. "Ain't that right Mikey- Mikey?"

Both turned to see the blonde watching some girl with a shawl over her head. "Y-Yeah, uh I'll be back."

"See Jones?" Raphael said with a disapproving nod. "Girls are nuthin but trouble."

"Sure Dude, whatever you-" he paused and a huge grin broke out on Casey's face as his eyes spotted some familiar blonde highlights.

"Dude," Casey smacked his partners shoulder. "There she is!"

Raph saw a short Asian girl dressed in some combat gear talking to... He frowned.

"If that's your girl then why is she chatting it up with my Leo?"

"Your Leo?" Casey smirked. "Sheesh dude, and you thought I had it bad?"

"Sh-shut up Jones," Raph glared back at the too close for comfort pair of Asian kids."I think we need to see what they're chant about."

"Alright, I'll see ya in a bit."

"Where are ya goin now, Casey?"

Raph's partner sent him a grin. "I kinda wanna see who Mikey's talk'n too. She looks pretty hot."

"Yeah," Raph's piercing green eyes watched as the little girl said something that made his Leo smile. He growled. "Catch ya in a bit."

Casey rolled his eyes. _Damn could Raph be anymore obvious? Or jealous?_ He snickered to himself. He approached the girl Mikey was talk'n too, currently giggling softly at some thing the blonde said to her. "Hey Mikey," Casey said earning a smile from his friend.

"Hey Casey! Have you met Rennet," the girl gave a little bow, but the only thing Casey really saw was her abnormally large chest. "She's from Africa."

"No silly," Rennet had a sort of accent to match her brown skin. "I'm from India. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister-"

"The names Jones," Casey ran a hand through his hair. "Casey Jones. Don't wear it out Ren." It earned another small giggle from the exotic female.

"It is Rennet, Mr. Jones," she said.

"Yeah, but Ren rhymes with Red," he pointed to the red mark on her forehead. "Like that dot on that pretty little face of yours."

"Bindi," Rennet said with a smile. "It means Everything You Need to Know."

"Cool, but that's not all I need to know," he sent her a wink and she blushed a little. "So what else do I need to do to know ya better?"

"Wait your turn," he felt himself being pulled away from the cute girl and looking into the face of a angry little blonde. "Come on Casey I already called dibs on her."

"When?" Jones gave an annoyed look. "It's not like she's anyone's property."

Casey pushed past the little blonde. "No wait, listen!" Mikey quickly pulled him back. "Look just let me hang with her for one day. Back home I can't really hook up with any girls, I've dated them all!" Casey actually sympathized for the guy. "So please dude, one day! Then afterwards if things don't work out I'll give you a call, alright?"

Jones sighed. "Fine. One day."

"Thanks dude," they gave each other a fist bump. Then Mikey wrapped his arm around Rennet and led her away from Casey. "See you later Casey!"

"Yes, laters!" Rennet said over her shoulder.

 _Damn, well I can always go hit on the Asian chick,_ Casey thought returning to the spot he left. _Wonder if she and Raph got along._

Raph had stalked over too Lep and girl. Both still smiling. He did the most logical thing to do when one was angry with jealous, he scoffed to interrupt the two. However the girl merely threw a glance at the redhead's direction while Leo faced him with surprised eyes.

"Oh," Leo said suddenly regaining his posture. "Hello Raph, when did you get back?"

"Just right now, so who's this?"

The girl quirked an eyebrow.

"This is Karai," Leo said gesturing towards her. "Karai this is-"

"It' Raph," he sent a unwavering glare her way. "Don't wear it out."

Karai finally looked at Raph. "Trust me," she gave a smirk. "I don't intend to."

 _Fuck'n bitch,_ he thought hotly, "Yeah well ya ain't worth the effort, Shortie."

Raph inwardly smirked because the look on her face indicated he struck a nerve. "What did you just call me?"

"Did my voice not reach you down there?" Raph bent down to meet her venomous eyes. "Ya ain't worth the effort, Shortie." The little Asian was fast as she took out her blade, but Raphael was quicker. His eyes already detected her movement and whipped out his sais knocking them out of her hands. "Nice try, Shortie," Raph said with a glare still set. "But that shit ain't gonna work on me a third time." He sent a quick wink Leo's way. "Ain't that right Leo!"

"That's right Raph," the redhead could've sworn he heard his little Asian boy sound somewhat impressed with him, but his next words were more demanding. "However remember if you fight there will be no honor in either of your names."

 _Damn it,_ Raph thought as he let his body relaxed, but the chick wouldn't back down. "Hey if ya really wanna settle this we can do it in the pit," he set his face into a serious sternness. "If ya make it that far."

"You mean when I get there and you're still trying to pick up little boys?" Raphael bit back his blush, and although the young Asian boy still didn't seem to get the hint, this Karai gave him an all knowing smirk. "Perfect."

"Ya sure know how to strike a nerve Leo, about that whole honor thing," he said glaring at Karai. _And April was right about this chick..._

~~THE WILD DINGOS HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! WINNERS ARE STEADYBEAT!~~

"Attention Competitors the Steadybeat has won!" They all turned their heads towards the ring. "Next opponents be prepared to fight! Wingnut and Screwloose-really guys?" Kirby looked irritated. "At least be creative! This is ridiculous. Excuse me. Versus Splinter's Dojos!"

"Great," he hear Leo said. "I hope she isn't late. Again."

 **Splinter's Dojo**

"Can you believe her!" the young brunette was currently eating whatever she saw at the snack bar. "I mean-" she stuffed some bread in her mouth "-whoph dophm thindkfm sffe thdihjsnk she is!" Her head whipped towards her companion. "What about you Donnie? Your thoughts."

The brunette had silently been watching the ranting girl stuff her mouth with multiple foods.

"My thoughts, well for one," he wiped a few crumbs off her face stiffing a laugh as her cheeks grew red. "I don't think it's very smart to blindly start stuffing your face before a match."

"Thanks Donnie," April put down her food. "I'm so sorry Donnie, here I am ranting on about Karai, when I have you right next to me."

"Its okay April," Donnie gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't want to lose you..."

April's heart skipped a beat. "Lose me?"

A bit of red tinted Donnie's cheeks. "Um... Yeah like in the competition and stuff." April felt his hand start to sweat. "If you lose I don't think I'm ever going to be able to find any other person like you."

"W-what do you mean?" April inwardly slapped herself. _Calm down, you know he's only being a nice friend... right?_

"Someone as smart and charming, that is willing to be seen in public with me..." _Willing to be seen with him?_ A small frown graced the young girl's lips. "And- what's wrong?"

"Donnie, what did you mean willing? I love hanging out with you. You're smart, intelligent, sweet, kind, and-" _Don't forgot hot with that hair_ \- "And you always make me smile," she placed her other hand on his face. "Who wouldn't be willing to be with you?"

April wasn't sure what was going to happen next. The only thing she did know, was that she had a huge crush on Donatello. So when he started to lean in she wasn't hesitant to meet him half way. However then a booming voice interrupted them.

"Attention Competitors the Steadybeat has won!" Both jumped back not only red, but both disappointed. "Next opponents be prepared to fight! Wingnut and Screwloose-really guys? At least be creative! This is ridiculous. Excuse me. Versus Splinter's Dojos!"

"Come on," Donnie said not meeting her eyes. "Let's go find your brother."

"Wait Donnie," April pulled him arm back and that when she saw his lit up face her soared. "D-Do you like me?"

"Well, um I-" Her hand found his trying to give him some reassurance. "I defiantly don't go around doing just this with any beautiful girl..."

April smiled and she gave his hand a squeeze. "Well good thing too because I like you too."

"Yeah?" he said with red cheeks. "Well promise me you won't lose."

"Promise to watch me?"

He nodded, "Promise."

"Great! Now can you do me a favor and tell Leo I'll be waiting for him at the entrance, " he nodded. "Alright, now I really can't afford to lose!" She started to tug him behind her. "Oh and Donnie," she felt him go stiff as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek before taking off smiling all the while thinking. _I really can't afford to lose._

Leonardo saw that there was some obvious tension between the two. The moment they met he knew Karai was stubborn, and Raph was twice as much. He wanted to settle their stupid little dispute but he also needed to find his sister. However he remembered her being with Donatello. Leo could tell from his first encounter with the intelligent man that he'd be responsible enough to keep his sister on track and hopefully out of trouble. He sighed as he was about to step in when Casey showed up with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey babe," he walked next to Karai, but before he could slip his arm over her; her leg came up and nailed him in the face. He fell hard. Raphael cursed and attended his partner who although kicked managed to say, "Damn, that's hot!"

"Shut up," both Raph and Karai said simultaneously. They glared long and hard at each other. "Stop that-"

"Bitch-"

"Reptile-"

 _They're more alike than they let on,_ Leo thought as his eyes lingered on Raph's jaw. Where a long faint scar traveled. _Where'd he get that from?_ The Asian boy wanted to reach out and trace a finger along his strong jawline. He hesitated before he quickly slapped his hand down. Karai and Raph gave him a questioning look.

"Leo?" A hand clamped down on the embarrassed eight teen year old. "Are you okay?"

"Hello Donnie," his cheeks went red. "Excuse me," his blue eyes swiftly glanced at the redhead before returning back to the long haired man in front of him. "My mind... wandered off. "

"Oh, no problem. It's just," he pointed to the projector above them. "You're next."

Leo's eyes widen in realization. "You're right. Thank you, Donnie."

"Actually," he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "April told me to get you."

"Where is she?"

"Already getting ready."

"I hope this is not the last I see of you my friends," Leonardo bowed to all three of them. "I will try my best to stay in this competition."

"Well," Ralph started to say. "That's all anybody can ask for Leo. Try your best."

Leo sent Raphael a confused look. "Are you leaving?"

"I don't want too, but-" He shook his unconscious partner. "I think Shortie over here-" Karai's eyes shot daggers at him. "Nearly killed him."

Leonardo gave him a nod of acknowledgment. "I understand. Sorry."

"Nah don't sweat it Leo," Raph lifted his heavier lookin partner over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. For some reason the young Asian's eyes took in Raph's physical structure. It was strong and muscular, Leo swallowed. "Besides I'm sure with your swift moves, the other teams not gonna want a bunch of people watch'n as they get their asses handed to them."

"Hai," Leo gave a nod of acknowledgment then quickly took off towards the Arena. There he met up with his sister. "Ready Big Brother."

"Always," he replied both of them entering the pit to save their Dojo.

 **Pizza Lovers**

Donnie watched as the pretty brunette entered the arena with a smile on her face. She glanced up and waved wildly at Donatello.

"Hi Donnie!" She screamed excitedly from below. The young man blushed as he timidly waved back. A huge smile lit her face. "Don't break your promise!"

"I won't," he shouted back at her. "Keep yours," he suddenly felt very bold high in the stands. He sent her a flirtatious wink that made her face light up. "Good luck."

She silently nodded and turned back to her brother. Donnie felt pride in himself.

"Oh my Donatello," a figure appeared before him. Mona wore taunting smile. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Had what?"

"A suave under that nerdy exterior," she sent him her own sly wink. "You kind of remind me of myself when I was young. Flirtatious. On the prowl-Ouch!" Donnie witness the giant Mona Lisa get manhandled by a short little brunette. "Hey Irma! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Are you sure," Donnie detected a British accent from the girl: Irma. "I hope you weren't speaking about your old glory days."

"Of course not," Mona bent down to place a kiss on her temple. "I was just telling Donnatello about my fantastic girlfriend."

Irma rolled her eyes. "Yes I am sure that is exactly what you were indicating."

"Um, Mona." Donatello hesitated afraid to interrupt them "What do you mean on the prowl?"

"You know a like me," she said ignoring the obvious look of disapproval from the girlfriend right next to her. "A player."

"I'm not my brother," Donnie said looking around. "Actually, where is Mikey?"

"Look at my brother," Mikey watched his brother being introduced to Irma. "I bet you I can understand everything he is saying."

"I doubt that," Rennet said with a somewhat challenge in her voice.

"Oh yeah," he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Watch this-"

Mikey started to read his brother's lips, making the cute girl giggle, his body laid back ensuring his arm rested behind her. " 'Hi I'm Donnie I like long days in my lab with my awesome brother while I make nerdy inventions and go on and on with my big words, you?' "

Renet giggled some more. "I guess you are pretty good. So how do you know Mona?"

Mikey thought back to his comment on females. "You know, through her friend, Karai..." It was partially true. "So Babe," she blushed at his comment. "You wana hang with me at the after party?"

"After party?" Renet asked with a doubtful look. "Won't there... you know. Be beer?"

"And?"

"Aren't we... You know," she leaned in to whisper, "Underage?"

"Yeah," Mikey grinned and with a low whisper said. "But who cares?"

Her eyes widen. He gave her a little chuckle, "Wow, Babe, didn't think you were this innocent?"

Her face went red. "Heh. I'm not so use to these... american cultures..."

Mikey watched as she took a small sip of her soda. It was like watching a little chipmunk eat a nut. _Wow, she's really cute,_ he sent her a smile. _Kind of makes you want to mess with her._

"Come on let's go say hi," he lead her away from the drinks to go see the two nerds.

Mona had left Irma and Donnie watching the match as she went to get her girlfriend a drink.

"So Irma, how did you know that Mona was... the one?" Irma raised a brow. "I mean like technically. Like how did you know what you wanted out of your relationship."

"I am not sure how to respond to that," Irma said giving him a curious look. "Do you know what you what, Donatello?"

The brunette looked down in the arena. "I just want that one girl who doesn't want me to do their homework. You know."

"I know. I really know," Irma said following his gaze. "It's a rather painful feeling. A feeling of loneliness. The manifest idea that no one will ever love you unless you make yourself useful for their benefit..."

"I guess you do," Donnie spoke solemnly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," she looked him in the eye. "It made me who I am today."

Donnie could see why Mona found Irma attractive. It wasn't because she the hottest girl (she wasn't), nor the prettiest (only somewhat), or even the most beautiful (not that either); it all had to due with her callous hands, the burnt umber of her cold eyes, and the stone death stare she bore back at him. She resembled an ancient artifact. One that caught the eyes of the archaeologist (a beautiful piece of work herself) Mona Lisa.

"Pardon my manner, but I do believe this is the part where I ask what are you looking at?"

"Oh, excuse me," Donnie quickly averted his eyes. "I didn't mean to stare. I've just never met anyone with a similar background like me."

"Well Donnie even though it's lonely we do have others in our lives to make us feel worthy of their attention I presume. Do we not?"

Donatello's eyes looked down into the arena. Watching April  
currently jumping for joy then excitedly waving up at Donnie. He smiled. "We do."

"Well then," Irma placed her elbow on his shoulder. "I hope we always stay true to whom we've become. May we find happiness with people worthy of our love."

"Yes, we shall," they both snorted at each other and gave a hearty laugh.

"Whoa," Mikey came up beside them. "Is it me or did I miss the invite for the nerd party?"

"Mikey," Rennet gave him a light scolding. "That's my partner."

"Well now I'm your partner," Mikey sent her a wink that made the poor girl blush crazily. "Right?"

"A-are you?"

The hormonal young teen gave the girl a quick peck on the lips. "Does that answer your question." Mikey never comprehended what happened next as the young girl fainted on the spot.

 **Mother Russia**

After getting her girlfriends drink, and seeing Mikey drag Rennet to a medic, Mona watched the interaction of her Irma and Donatello. _Guess nerds do get along,_ she thought thinking of all the topics they could be talking about. _It's probably some physics problem to E square or something geeky and intelligent._ She walked back with the drink in her hands.

"Pardon the interruption but here's your drink babe," Mona handed Irma the drink and placed her arm around the small brunette. "All their serving is water."

"Thank you Lisa," Itma gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. Earning a cocky grin from the muscular girl who caught Donnie blush. "What? Doesn't your brunette shower you with any affection."

"N-no," Donnie went redder. "We're not even dating."

"Lisa," Irma scolded. "Please don't tease my friend in such a playful manner-" Mona Lisa's lips shut Irma's right up. After another second a surprised Irma pushed the muscular girl away, "Mona!"

"Sorry Irms," Mona gave her a cocky grin. "But your accent drives me crazy."

"Well then..." Donnie spoke with red cheeks. "I'll be over there watching the rest of the match. Nice to meet you."

"Uh huh," Irma said never taking her eyes off her girlfriend's challenging ones. "Bye Donnie. Take care."

A second later both girls were in a heated kiss. Which nobody dared to interrupt. Not even Karai.

 _Ugh_ , Karai thought spotting her partner in a heated embrace. _She can never keep it in her pants._ However her thoughts on the matter were dismissed as she heard the announcer's voice boom. The match had began and she noticed something about the host. Granted, she didn't know much about the Kirby fellow, she only ever met him once before. A very bold and daring character, always holding his head up in a confidence stance, however she noticed his posture going a bit rigid. His eyes were laid upon April. _Interesting_ , Karai thought as the man started to sweat. _Didn't think Kirby could be so_ _nervous and of a child._

The young Asian knew for a fact children, especially April's age were not something he feared. She remembered the way he walked into her classroom. The glass window that separated everyone else from _them_. The Assassins they were raising to kill. His brown eyes simply loomed over each and every one of them. Even when she threw her own blade at the glass, he didn't so much as flinch. He just watched the glass crack. Then ordered for better glass. That wasn't the only thing she recognized for her school. Wingnut and Screwloose two former students that apparently wanted the same thing Karai and her partner were after... _Winning._

However the most interesting thing was the sibling duo in action. Karai had seen the way the other two fought. They usually attacked in dark corners of the room never leaving each other's side, but that could be a huge flaw. If one were to get trapped, so would the other but they could do some damage. That's where the short Asian witness the true partnership of Splinter's Dojo. Together. Her trained eyes caught everything. The the quickness of April's feet running behind her brother as his swift sing of the katana blade lead them away from April. The movement of the too happy brunette and her serious brother reminded Karai of dancers. They way they moved in sync was impressive to say the least. When Wingnut and Screwloose jumped up and flew with their extended mechanical wings they swooped down, Leo moved with ease. Simply deflected their wings with his blade, and he grabbed hold of the smaller ones wings yanking him the other way. As Wingnut distracted; that's when April jumped up and threw a steel, razor-edged fan... _a Tessen?_

Karai's mind went blank.

 _ **A bittersweet memory of a man handing her a fan. Similar to the one April had below. Waving it in front of her, gently caressing her hair. A women with a smile as warm as the sun shone down on her. She turned and saw a young boy that looked exactly like her. Except his smile reminded her of the woman-**_ She took hold of her blade and sliced her hand.

 _Shit_ , she wrapped her hand with a cloth. _Focus Karai. Observe._

~~WINGNUT AND SCRELOOSE HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! WINNERS ARE SPLINTER'S DOJO!~~

"Winners! Splinter's Dojo!" The crowd erupted as Kirby continued. "That was one of the fastest by far! Now, for the next match..."

 _I missed it,_ Karai's nails dug into her open wound. _What the fuck happened to me? What the hell was that vision anyways?_

She couldn't dwell on her one oppurtunity to witness their skill level. Instead she simply waited for Leonardo to reappear to hint at his victory. Lucky for her she got to see the losers make their way out.

"Very pathetic boys," Wingnut gave her a look of disbelief and Screwloose didn't even meet her eyes. "I expected more from you two. Smert' pered pozorom!*"

"Hey lay off," Screwloose clenched his fists. "Don't you think we already know?"

Karai watched as they disappeared. Knowing fully well what were to happen if she and her partner were to loose as well.

"Hello Karai," Leo appeared before her. "Did you know them?"

Her dark eyes laid on his. "Some old classmates, if you will."

"They were worth adversaries, but not as difficult as I has hoped for," Karai noticed that he didn't even break so much as a sweat. "I didn't think you'd stay and watch until the end."

"Well," she said with confidence. "You're moves were impressive. If I'm not mistaken the art of Ninjitsu correct?"

"Correct," he said with a raised brow. "Are you familiar with this technique yourself?"

Karai gave a taunting smile. "You'll find out soon enough."

He was about to ask until two monstrous voice's boomed throughout the place. "Yeah you ready Bebop!"

"Hell YEAH!" Karai gave a look of disbelief as two bulgy men that had won from earlier. "Let's get this party started!"

 _Really_ , the small Asian girl thought unimpressed. _I swear if they win the whole tournament I'll..._

"I'll lose it," Karai stared wide eyed at the boy who'd just read her thoughts. "If they win... that is."

"I agree," Karai gave a look of disapproval. "Their presence itself is-"

"Disrespectful-"

"Loud-"

"Obnoxious-"

"Disgraceful-"

"And most-"

"Importantly-"

"They lack discipline," both spoke as one. They looked at each other in shock. "Excuse me," they mimicked. "Stop that!"

After a few moments both broke out into a laugh, for some reason Leonardo's responses drew Karai in, there was a sort of connection she felt towards him. Not like a lover but something deeper... but whatever she was feeling was short lived. The suddenly cautious girl sunk her nails even deeper.

 _Shit! What the hell Karai,_ she scolded herself. _Stop feeling! Feelings are for the weak!_

"Karai," Leo gave a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

 _First rule Karai..._ "Yes," she composed herself. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she could hear another match begin. "Why don't we simply watch the next match together."

Leonardo was hesitant about her sudden mood shift, but silently agreed.

 _First rule of the academy... never feel, only think. Think of ways to kill your opponent. If you don't, you die._ Karai looked at Leonardo. _If you attempt to feel you fail. If you attempt to run. w_ _e will find you._ He gave her a questioning look but she pointed back to the arena where the two sweaty men went at it. _And we will kill you. Death before Dishonor._

 **Sorry for taking so long with the updates! HW! Graduation! Senioritious! It's takes away from my time on Wattpad!... so thanks for reading I'll be sure to keep updating. Please Review!**

 ***Death Before Dishonor [Russian]**


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY 1 OF THE TOURNAMENTS**

 **NEW YORK**

 **The matches continue on...**

 **Boston Bad Boys**

~~WINGNUT AND SCRWELOOSE HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! WINNERS ARE SPLINTER'S DOJO!~~

I knew those kids had it in them, Raph thought sitting in a chair next to a bed where his partner laid knocked out. "Yeah thanks Casey, I loved that I got to miss the whole thing because of you. Ya Knucklehead."

"Thankz Moms!" the black haired teammate mumbled with a big goofy grin on his face. "I loves youz to!"

Time passed. The nurse said Jones was okay to compete, but he'd still have to stay in there. Mainly because he was randomly coming in and out. Otherwise he was fine.

 _Damn_ , he leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. _I hope those kids are okay. Especially..._ He closed his eyes. An image of of dark orbs with matching hair flooded the redhead's mind. _Leo with his handsome face, and his pretty eyes, and a rock hard chest, and rippling abs, and the tightest ass, and those sculpted calves, and those bulging quads, and the perfect bod... um..._ Raph sat up. _Oh my god. I'm not gay. There's no way I'm gay. I'm not..._ Leo's face popped into his mind. _Fuck it._ "I'm gay?" He leaned back in his chair and laughed in disbelief. "I'm fucking gay."

"I knew it!I knew you were acting weird!" The familiar cheerful voice caused the distracted redhead to fall back in his chair. "Oops. My bad Bro."

"Mikey! What the hell! Do ya have a death wish?" Even with murderous threat the blonde still wore a stupid all knowing smirk. "Your lucky I don't just kick ya little surferass all the way back to the beach."

"Oh Raph don't change the subject," Mikey fluttered his eyelashes at the redhead. "You have a thing for a Mister Leonardo!"

The color of Raph's cheeks matched his hair. "Shut it before I make sure you never see the fuck'n sun again."

"Heh, I bet you want to see a certain someone's _son_." He snapped by grabbing hold of Mikey and putting him in a sleeper hold. The little blonde started to tap. "I g-give!"

"Oh no. It's a little too late for that Kid."

"N-no! I'm sor-sorry! I'll st-top!"

"Yeah, there ain't nothing ya can do to escape from this hold..."

"N-not even a date with a certain Chinese boy?" Somehow even with having the Kid in a head lock-and no air to breath-he managed to continue to piss Raphael off. _The Kids got guts..._

"There you are!" A little brunette that Raph couldn't seem to recall came bursting through the doors. "Pardon the interruption, um, Raphael? I presume. We never fully introduced ourselves. I'm Irma Granger. If you'd be so kind as to release your hold of the culprit that brought my partner to the emergency. He has some explaining to do."

Raph sighed and let go, but grabbed the back of the little guy's shirt. "Hey keep it up Mikey and the next thing you're gonna see is stars."

"Okay, okay, Lover Boy. I swear on your love for boys. I'll stop. I mean I wouldn't want to be on your radar next."

Before Raph could comeback Irma stepped in. "I'll take it from here Raphael," the little brunette took the blonde to the side and started to scold him.

Raph didn't pay _too_ much attention. He wasn't one to be nosy, but he had been curious to why Mikey was here in the first place. Apparently he managed to make out some words of their conversation like... 'I'm sorry ' and 'It was an accident'... 'Just one kiss'... 'I'm a really good kisser.' Then there was the loud echo of a slap. Raph nearly laughed at the hand print on Mikey's left cheek. _Probably a lefty_ , Raph thought as he saw the Irma chick stomp away in anger. _I wonder if Leo's alright..._ He instantly forgot the thought and glanced down at Mikey who rubbed his cheek.

"Damn Mikey," Raph glanced down at the blonde. "Ya sure gotta way with women. Huh?"

"Not cool dude. I mean she was there when it happened and wasn't mad then!"

"Uh huh, maybe she was distracted earlier and wasn't sure. What did happen?" Raph eyed Mikey who didn't seem like he was willing to let up. "Anyways did ya get to see the match?"

"What match?" He seemed grateful to drop the subject. "Oh April and Leo? They won. No injuries if that's what your worried about." Raph sighed in relief. _Good I didn't think I could stand seeing anybody else in here._ "I think," Mikey finished sitting on a nearby chair. Raph gave the blonde a incredulous look. "I mean I left before it could finish-"

"Mikey," Raph gave the blonde a serious look. "Look can you do me a favor and make sure Leo and April are alright."

"Uh sure but Raph," Mikey scratched his head as the redhead gave him a questioning look. "Why don't you just go see them yourself."

"I would but..." He nodded his head towards his unconscious partner. "Ya obviously know already. Can't just leave my boy hang'n." _It wouldn't be right,_ Raph thought burning hole in the ground. _The way they did my old man..._

"Raph? You alright Dude?"

"It's nothin," Raph regained his composure. "Besides, we got time until our match."

"Not really..." Mikey tried to maintain his composure under the redhead's glare. "It's just..."

"It's just what Mikey?"

"Well..."

"Mikey!" Ralph practically screamed as others in the infirmary stared at him. He glared back. "Oh mind your own damn buisness!" Then looked back at the blonde. "What do ya mean Mikey?"

"It's just what if you guys have to-"

~~ATTENTION COMPETITORS, MAY WE PLEASE HAVE BOSTON BAD BOYS COME TO THE ARENA. THIS IS THE FIRST WARNING!~~

"Whoa! It's like they read my mind Dude."

"Oh great," Raph ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks Jones." Raph scoped up his partner in his arms as drool fell from the corner of his mouth. "The things I do for ya."

"Whoa Raph you're not really gonna fight by yourself. Are you?"

"I ain't go no other option now do I?" Raph rolled his eyes at the kid's concerned face. "Well damn Mikey. Don't count me out just yet."

"Are you really gonna take out those guys without your partner?" The look Raph's face must've convinced the blonde, because it brought hope to his eyes. "Booyakasha! You and Casey! Me and Donnie! Leo and April! The whole gang are in it to win it!"

"Gang?" Raph snorted. "Alright Mikey the whole gang. I'll see ya later. We gotta go win a match-" More drool dripped, "-I gotta win it. I guess."

He stepped out of medical and ignoring all the so called whispers made his way up to the arena. When he arrived he saw two shirtless guys with leather vests. One bigger than the other. The smaller one had a kitchen knife, while the other wore a mustache, and they had matching purple dragon covering their arms. They stared daggers at Raph.

Kirby O'Neil relaxed when he spotted Raph, "Welcome The Bad Boys of Boston-"

"Boston Bad Boys," Raph shifted his partner on his back.

"Trust me it's an improvement," Raph growled but Kirby ignored him. "Looks like we finally have our competitors! Is your partner ready to compete? " Kirby's eyes glanced at the giant body on his shoulders. " Is he even alive?"

"Sure he is," Raph moves his finger to Casey's nose. "He's breathing ain't he."

"Very well then, but since your partner can't stand if he is on the floor for 3 counts he will be considered out," Raph nodded. "Alright then. The Bad Boys of Boston vs. The Purple Dragons! Let the match begin!"

"Get ready for the fury of the Dragons," the skinny pointed the knife at him. "Come on Tsoi!"

Tsoi nodded.

"No sweat," Raph grinned madly, "Jones we ain't afraid of no dragons. Right Jones?"

More drool.

"Never mind."

 **Splitter's Dojo**

"Next match! Boston Bad Boys, really? No scratch that, The Bad Boys of Boston verse The Purple Dragons! Please come to the arena. Dragons are purple now?" Leo watched as two men walked into the arena. Karai couldn't take her eyes off of them. _She seems to do that to all the competitors._

Time passed.

~~ATTENTION COMPETITORS, MAY WE PLEASE HAVE BOSTON BAD BOYS COME TO THE ARENA. THIS IS THE FIRST WARNING!~~

\The Purple Dragons arrived but no Casey or more importantly... _Where is he?_ Leo thought zoning out Karai's conversation. _I doubt he'd be the type of guy to forfeit..._

"Leo?"

 _I mean sure he seems overly confident in himself and I can't deny that there is such thing as cockiness_...

"Leonardo?"

 _No if I know him well enough, if everything he told me wasn't a lie then I know he'll be here_...

"Hi Raphael."

Leo's head snapped up. He sent a glare towards his companion who wore a smirk. "I take it I struck a nerve."

Leo let out a sigh, "No I just don't think it'd be appropriate to allow someone to lose on the account of having their partner..."

"Knocked unconscious before their match," Karai shrugged indifferently. "It's not like he wasn't asking for it."

"I don't think that justifies your actions."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same."

"Not at full force."

"Whatever," she crossed her arms defensively, Leo took note. _Don't take your anger all out on her Leo._ "Apologizes Karai," Leo gave a quick little bow. She raised a brow. "Don't take what I said to heart it's just... I don't want him to lose on the account of something so unfortunate."

Karai scoffed, "As if I felt anything by your words."

"Karai," he then spotted red dripping from her palm and fixed her with a hard stare. "Your bleeding."

"What?" She raised her hand to her face smirking, waving her hand in front of him, "A little blood never hurt anybody. See I can still move it."

His hand reached out to grab hers. He took off his blue bandanna and started wrapping her open wound. "What are you doing? It's not that bad. Besides It's not that much blood," he finished and released his hold she frowned. "I don't need your help Leonardo. It's not a big deal. We're competitors! Not comrades!"

"Don't worry," _so we're not comrades,_ he frowned since he was only concerned of her health. _She's being rude. I just didn't want to see her lose any blood._ "I just didn't want the floors to be stained with your blood. Excuse me for being a concerned _competitor_. I wouldn't want anybody to lose on the account of an unconscious partner, or a loss of blood."

Leo looked back at the arena, still angry that she wouldn't want his help. _So much for making **friends**_ , "Welcome the Bad Boys of Boston..." His eyes snapped up at the redheaded figure and he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Thank goodness. Right Karai-" she had disappeared. _Guess I was a bit rash with her..._

"-Come on then!" Leo blinked back into focus the Purple Dragons had their hatchet pointed at Raph. "Drop the dead weight already. What are ya scared that we're gonna win?"

Raph glared. "Yeah so you two can use him against me? Not a chance! What ya take me for an amateur?"

The two guys grunted and charged at Raph. Leo raised a brow as Raph just stood there with a big smirk on his face, and then he knew why. The redhead threw his partner like a doll into the air at the smaller man charged at him. He easily dodged him and before he could get up Raph grabbed the larger one's arm to pin behind his back, and saw the one with the knife come at him again. He used the big guy to deflect the small one's attack by pushing both of them towards one another banging their heads together. Before any of the two could gain their conscious Casey's body came down knocking both competitors out unconscious.

The crowd did the countdown. "3... 2... 1..."

"They won..." Leo said in disbelief. " _He_ won."

"Amazing isn't it April?" Donnie was watching with April who at the moment was lost in her own thoughts. "The way Raph took those other guys out with a simple yet sophisticated move! I mean he calculated everything perfectly. The timing for the setup, the counterattack using his partner's weight and calculating the gravitational force, and his speed on recovering his where everything was at! I've never seen anybody calculate everything so fast and precise! He's a strong competitor just imagine with his partner not unconscious... April? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" April said blinking back. "Oh I'm sorry I was listening but..." _I swear the announcer, Kirby O'Niel, was staring at me the entire match!_

"Hey April," Donnie placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you still worried about the announcer?"

"IT felt strange. I mean... Is it just me or did it seem like that Kirby fellow knew me? I mean the way he stared felt..." _Familiar._

"So you noticed too," Karai appeared beside her in an instant having the two jump back in surprise. "Yes. He seemed out of his usual self."

"Oh no," April's mind started to race. _Did I do something to upset him?_ "You don't think he hates me? Do you?"

"Not after the incident with his wife."

"W-what happened with his wife?" Donnie asked suspiciously. "Is she well."

"As well as any dead person could be," April paled. Karai rolled her eyes, "Don't jump to conclusions. You look like a child. She was sick before hand. Some sort of virus. Anyways I never took him for a pedophile type. Well not completely."

"Wait? You know him?" April asked with a little look of disbelief. "How?"

The small Asian simply stared down at the man in the center of the ring. "Let's just say he works with my father." April couldn't help but feel the loathing coming out from the word father. She gave Karai a sincere look, "What?"

"W-well it's just," _Stop being afraid April,_ she told herself. She didn't want to admit to herself for feeling sorry for the girl even though she could have sworn she saw a bit of pain behind her eyes. A similar look of pain that shone in her brother's eyes when he spoke about their mother. Or when they tried to talk about her. _He always closes himself off from me..._ the young girl frowned. _Come on April stop letting people push you away._ "Actually there is something Karai," her sharp face raised suspicion at determine face of the brunette. "Did something happen between you... and your father?"

"No," her face was blank. "Nothing at all. Excuse me, I have to go talk to someone."

"O-okay. Well see you later Karai and if you ever need to talk I'm here," April said as Karai disappeared into the crowd. "Wow that was the longest conversation I've ever had with her. What about you Donnie?"

"Actually I've been thinking, isn't it strange that you and Kirby both-"

"Donnie!" A blob of blonde hair came rushing at the taller brunette. "Thank goodness! I found you! I need your help!"

"Mikey? What's wrong?"

"Bro I gotta tell you something..." he glanced at April. "In private."

Donnie nodded. "Sorry April, I'll come find you. I got to take care of this."

"No problem," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be waiting."

"Come on April I need him working!" The blonde started to drag his brother with the same dazed face. "I swear I 'll bring you back!"

April sighed. _I wonder where Big Brother went?_ She walked until she spotted him above the arena waving. _He's waving very shly, but w_ _ho's he staring at? Someone in the arena?_ She looked down and saw a familiar face. _Right Raphael! I forgot he had been fighting!_ He was waving back at Leo with a cocky grin. He was picking Casey up at the moment. Everyone was watching him, but her brother was watching him with a goofy little grin on his face. _Too cute!_ She thought about to go tease him. _I should probably wait until Raph gets here. I can't wait to see his reaction!_ The she saw Raph leaving the arena. _Here's my chance!_

"Hi Big Brother!" Leo blinked and raised a brow. "Oh hi April. When did you get here?"

"In the middle of your swooning," she winked at him. "You know. You and Raphael. Waving like a bunch of school girls. It's so cute! Look here he comes now! Hey Raph!" April bounced happily over to him. "You were awesome! Isn't that right Leo..." She nudged him, "I'm sure you were worried that they might get disqualified if they didn't hurry."

"How did you know that?" Leo said in a stern voice as his cheeks heated up.

April giggled. "Because I know you. I'm your sister."

He sighed but nodded and turned to Raph. "It's true. I didn't want you guys out before you got a chance to prove yourself. I was also curious of your moves."

"Uh huh, so you wanted to see his moves?"

"April," the death glare she was receiving from him caused the girl to smile.

"Yes?"

"Isn't there something you have to do?"

"No-" she spotted Kirby O'Neil at the entrance. "-but I suddenly have the urge to talk to someone!" April dashed away in a hurry, but not before calling out. "Please don't cry if you don't get a proper goodbye again!"

"You were crying?" Raph asked eyeing the boy's face. "Was it because I missed your match?"

"N-no!" Leo turned his head, "She was just talking about when you left earlier. I was hoping you'd see our match. Then you left... but I wasn't crying!"

"Uh huh," Ralph gave him a a cocky smile. "Whatever ya say, Kiddo."

Leo got a weird feeling in his stomach when Ralph called him that. It wasn't bad but it made the boy get a strange sensation and he gave a shy look towards the redhead. "Raphael..."

"Yeah?"

"Um I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me... Kiddo."

"Oh sorry I didn't think it was that bad."

"No I just get this strange feeling," he couldn't feel his cheeks were flushed. His onyx eyes were cast to the side unable to look at those wild green pools. While his hands twisting the fabric of his clothes. In other words Leonardo was a helpless mess. "I get this weird feeling. It's not bad but I start to get this warm feeling in my stomach. I-I've never felt this way before. I don't know-Raph?" Leonardo got close to the blank face of the redhead. "R-Raph? Are you okay?" Before Leo could react Raphael fell. "Raphael? Are you okay?"

Leonardo didn't make out what he said but nonetheless he realized Raph had fainted. "Wonderful... Where's Casey?"

 **Pizza Lovers**

"Donnie please, please, help me."

"Mikey, what did you do?" Donatello had just gotten dragged away from a beautiful girl that literally kissed him, telling him she'd wait for him, only to get dragged into the private area outside Rennet's room with his brother. "More importantly are we here? I was finally alone with a girl. One that I really like and that actually likes me back."

"Easy Bro," Mikey put his hands his hands up. "I know Donnie. You've never been with a girl that actually likes you. I get it, but you and April are good. I've seen the way she looks at you okay. She really has a thing for you. Trust me, I know. Relax Bro."

Donatello smiled. "Thank you Mikey. You know when your not so stuck on girls your a pretty good brother."

"Thanks, but listen..." he rubbed the back of his head. "So I kinda kissed Rennet out of nowhere and she fainted."

"I'm sorry, she what?"

"Fainted. So anyways. I don't know why people are getting mad at me. Mainly the girls, I mean, Irma hates me for not taking better care of her partner. Mona Lisa gets mad when I say girls shouldn't be fighting..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mikey, but didn't we discuss this earlier?"

"No you didn't hear me out!"

 _That's right I didn't really hear his side,_ Donnie thought. That's when he decided to pull his hair back into a bun. "I'm literally all ears. Go ahead."

The little blonde hesitated. "I don't think girls could fight guys. I mean don't you remember..." Tears stung his big blue eyes. "W-what they did t-to... Mom?"

"You remember?" Donnie asked in disbelief. "Mikey you were 3 when Mom died. How do you-"

"-Well I do okay! I remember it... All of it. Even if you don't," his voice went coarse. "E-even if you don't r-remember how she died I do. I-I can still see it..."

Mikey nearly fell but Donnie caught him. Holding him until he felt his younger brother's shoulders shake. Donnie could feel his tears soaking his shirt. He stroked his head. "There there Mikey. I remember. I was there too. I was carrying you. Do you remember that?" He chuckled lightly as his brother was silent. "That's actually why I remember it. The day mom was..." he took a shallow breath. "Taken from us," he looked down at his little brother's head. "But I still had you."

Blue eyes raised up and the brunette saw his tear streaked face. "T-that's s-so cheesy."

Donnie snorted. "Right. Says the one that makes a girl faint with just one kiss."

"I'm a really good kisser," Mikey smiled trying to calm himself. "T-thanks Donnie..." He hugged him again. "I really needed that."

"No problem little brother," he squeezed his little brother's shoulders. "I'm always here if you need to talk. Alright?"

"I know," his breathing became easier to breath.

"Good. Now why don't you go clear things up with Rennet. I'm sure she'll understand."

"But what about about Irma? Or Mona Lisa? And April..." His eyes down cast. "She's the one I really care about."

"Why April?"

"That's my future sister in law."

"Okay," Donnie gave a genuine smile. "Look if you talk to Rennet she'll clear things up with Irma. Irma will talk to Mona and I'll... I'll talk to April. Okay? Now listen I'm gonna go back and find her to clear things up. I want you to stay and wait for Rennet. To talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Y-yeah."

"Hey Mikey, it's alright. People make mistakes. I'm sure they'll come to reason, but try to lay low with your flirtatious ways. I don't think Rennet wouldn't like you messing with her feelings like that. Trust me," Donnie thought about his conversation with Irma, "Give people a chance. If they know the real you then they'll be worth the effort." Donnie smiled before leaving.

"Thanks Nerd," Mikey heard Donnie chuckle as he walked out of the infirmary. He looked at the door that Rennet was in. He took a breath wiping his eyes away. "Okay Dude, you got this."

Opening the door he jumped back as Rennet was sitting up and staring at him. "H-Hey girl. Rennet! I mean Rennet," _great start Mikey._ "Um... How are you feeling?"

"Mikey. It is okay. Sadly I know."

"You do? Wait did you hear us?"

"Yes. I did. I am sorry," he blushed. "I didn't mean to, but I too lost my family."

"You did."

"Yes Mikey," her hand reached out. His blue eyes looked up into her comforting eyes. "I've lost my mother too. My father and older sister too."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said waiting for awhile. "Well I mean. I guess I wont have to worry about in-laws right? Wait no! Too soon wait umm... I'm sure your family was all beautiful like you..." _That sentence didn't even make sense!_ Mikey mentally slapped himself. _Really Mikey? Really? How lame was that!?_ If the earth could eat him up now would be the perfect time.

Thankfully Rennet giggled. "Wow and here I thought you were _so_ smooth with your words."

"Thank you? I think."

"You're pretty cute too," it was Mikey's turn to blush. "Yes cute like a girl."

"Thanks-Hey!" He threw a pillow at her that she easily caught. "Are you okay? I honestly didn't mean to make you faint. I mean I did want to kiss you. Your really pretty and smart I couldn't help myself-" she kissed his cheek.

"It is okay I was just surprised." A blush formed on her face. "Don't worry about Irma. I know she will understand. Hopefully this April will too."

"Wow you did hear everything," Mikey raised a brow. "Did you really faint?"

"Yes. I awoke a while ago, but I am okay. Come on. I think I want to go talk to my partner before she starts to slap you again for just being with me."

"Wait how long have you been up?"

"Long enough. Come on now!" She took hold of his hand and he squeezed her hand back. "Besides I wish to clear things up with Irma and Mona."

"Yup you heard everything," Mikey couldn't help the smile that lit his face. _And she's still here._ "Hopefully Irma isn't talking nerd with my brother again."

Meanwhile Donatello was looking for the pretty brunette. _I wonder where she went_? Donnie looked around for a few minutes until he spotted a familiar head of hair talking to the announcer. _Kirby? So she managed to confront him. Hmmm._ _I knew he had been watching her during the match, and his last name matches April's middle name, but they aren't connected..._ Donnie looked closer at the older man's face. _He doesn't resemble much of April thank goodness. But if he were related to her it would make sense though. She looks like an American girl. Her brother -whose distinctive features are that of a Chinese- looks nothing like her. Perhaps Kirby is her uncle or a relative... Or even her..._

"Donnie!" April was frowning along with Kirby in the background. "Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention since you came over here."

"It's nothing," he responded with a nervous laugh. "I just like to you know. Heh, talk to myself..."

"Well I'm happy you're back," she smiled gently at him. "Anyways Donatello this is Kirby O'Neil. I was just telling him how strange it was that we both have a similar names. April _O'Neil_ Hamato, Kirby _O'Neil._ My middle name. His last name. It's like fate. Isn't it Mr. O'Neil."

"No Miss Hamato. It's nothing. O'Neil is a very common name," Donnie watched Kirby who seemed tense rushing his words. Terrified even. "Um so no Miss Hamato it's not fateful in the least. I would love to chat more with the youth, but as I was saying before I'm very busy. I need to announce the next match. If you'll excuse me." He took off in a rush.

"See, I honestly can't find any redeeming qualities. He's still the same jerk that laughed at our team name from earlier."

"He's lying."

"What?"

"He's lying." April gave Donnie, in his opinion, a cute serious face. "He knows something. We need to follow him."

"Okay detective," Donnie said with a genuine smile. "Have you done this before?"

She gave him a wink. "Don't worry I'm a reporter at my school, but I do investigate before reporting any sort of news. Come on. We need to start asking Karai some questions about Kirby!"

"Yes, but before that," he took hold of her hands and brought her to a stop. "I need to tell you something. It's about my family. It relates to Mikey's rude comment from earlier." A frown crossed her face. "Listen when he said those things about girls, he's only speaking from experience."

"What do you mean? Did he fight girls in the past or something?"

"Well no... it's hard to say out loud in the open."

"Want to go somewhere more private?"

 _Alone with a pretty girl, an **underage** girl..._ Donnie nearly blew a gasket. "No! No. Um not right now, but please don't start accusing him of things just yet. Okay?"

"Sure Donnie," she kissed his cheek. "I will. For you."

"Thank you," he pulled her into a hug. "I'm lucky to have someone like you."

"N-No problem Donnie," when he pulled away he noticed her face was pink. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Anyways. Let's go find Karai. I have some questions for her."

"That's fine by me," Donnie said as they started looking for the short girl. _Hopefully she's gotten all her anger out._

 **Mother Russia**

"What the hell do you mean? He's not it! He just gave a fuck'n speech not to long ago!"

"Sorry Miss Saki. Shredder is a very busy man."

"Busy my ass," Karai threw daggers at the man in front of the door. "Tell him Miwa wants some answers. Now. If not I will ruin this tournament."

"Very well," the man whispered something into his ear piece and sighed. "Go ahead Miss Saki."

"About fuck'n time. Move ass wipe," she entered the room. There was a giant man in the shadows of the room. The room itself was big. Orderly. Intimidating. _Just like him. Oroku Saki. Shredder. Or as she calls him_... "Father. Why wasn't I allowed to enter?"

"Ahh, Miwa. I was wondering what happened after your absence at school. I didn't think you had the audacity to enter the competition," his hard eyes seem to penetrate her in the spot. "Or disobey your father. It will interest the world, however to see one of the top students win the competition. That is _if_ you win," she clenched her fists. "Please do enlighten me on what absurd partner you took it upon yourself to compete with? That ghost girl of yours. Hmm."

"She's dead. You know this," _You ordered it,_ she thought bitterly. "I've partnered with Mona Lisa. The last of the Salamandrian warriors."

"The monster?" He remained silent, "The top of her class. Very well, but that ghost girl? Dead is that right?"

"Yes father, but that's not why I'm here."

"Well I know it's not to visit me. Were you hoping to get a rise out of me by showing your face?"

"No. Why can't you ever tell me about mother? I need to know!" His face remained impassive. "You better ask another question. You're testing my patience."

She growled internally. "Fine. You didn't tell me about this competition! I had to find out by losers from the academy! The ones that beneath me! Even the rejected ones knew before me! Why was I the last to know? You're my father?"

"Exactly. If my daughter were to win the world would think I cheated them. Lied to them. That'd be bad for the company. From here on out you are no longer Miwa Saki, but simply Karai and you shall address me as Shredder. Nothing else. Understood."

She let out a shaky breath. "Yes father."

"Good. Now leave," she started to stomp away. "Oh and Miwa," her hand was on the knob. "The next time you disobey me I won't care if your body came back in a body bag."

"Understood," she slammed the door behind her. Ignoring all the looks on onlookers around her. The room hadn't been in the most private location. "Damn fuck'n monster." Her aura was surrounded by darkness. Everyone noticed since no one dared approach her _. I should've told him what I really feel. That good for nothing lousy piece of shit father!_ Taking out her weapon the flung it at the wall leaving a crack in it. People scattered and she rolled her eyes. "Amateurs."

"Karai! Hold on!"

A familiar brunette rushed over. "Oh great, you again. What do you want now?"

"You looked like you were going through something. You okay?"

"Do me a favor and leave me alone jumpsuit. I've had enough of talking for today."

"Hey," April grabbed hold of her sleeve. "It looks like you could use a talk. Come on. I saw you coming out with an evil intent."

 _She might've saw me storm out of the room,_ she decided to change the subject. _Taking the attention away from me._ "Where's your girly boyfriend?"

"I told Donatello I'd come get you. He's saving our spot. That's if you want to come watch the rest of the matches with us. Besides It looks like you could use a talk."

 _I need to distract myself somehow,_ Karai groaned. "Fine. I've had enough walking around for a day. Besides the matches are somewhat enjoyable."

"Come on," April hesitated but grabbed her arm. "Let's go. I think the next match already finished."

"Who fought?"

"Don't know. Some giant guy and a smaller person with a trench coat."

"Wait. What?" Karai wasted no time and ran to the railing to see the competitors below. Mainly the one in a coat. Nothing but golden eyes uncovered. "Shit." _That guy down there resembles..._

 _G'Throkka_ , Mona thought watching the man with broad shoulders in the ring, confusion etched on her face _. How did he escape?_

"Mona," concerned almond eyes stared back at her. "What's wrong?"

"Someone I used to know..." Mona's hands gripped the railing her eyes never breaking contact with the man below.

"I don't mean to pry," she glanced down at her girlfriend whose cheeks were a bit red from the obvious frustration, "B-but... who exactly?"

"Don't worry my Myshka," Mona swung her arms around her lover and relaxed herself into the warmth of the contact. "Just an old friend."

 _Because a real friend,_ Mona thought watching the man getting ready for the match. _Wouldn't have disappeared when her squadron was under attack. A real friend would have told her that she wasn't the only one that survived the ambush. A real friend wouldn't just reappear after 4 years to fight in a live public event. I'm different,_ she controlled her breathing. _I stayed to fight. I got kept prisoner and he..._

"Impressive," Mona blinked as her old friend and his partner were the last standing. "I mean the last competitors were strong but I felt like I've never seen this sort of fighting style."

"I have," G'Throkka finally made eye contact with her. There was something in his expression, something that seemed genuinely sorry, but it was gone as someone elbowed him. His partner wore a long trench coat but you could make out the glaring pair of golden eyes that hide beneath their hat directed at the giant. Mona glared right back. "But that's in the past. This," her hand removed itself from the railing and found itself intertwined with Irma's. "This is the future."

All the while the small Asian girl frowned at the competitors below. Not the man, but the one hidden beneath the long coat.

"Do you recognize them Karai?" April had been standing next to her. "Does it remind you of anyone you know?."

"The one in the trench coat. They reminds me of someone I _used_ to know," Karai looked at the brunette. Unfortunately, to her dismay, April reminded the assassin of _that_ certain someone. "But there's no way it'd be that person."

"Why not?"

She glared. "I pierced my katakana through their heart." Her onyx eyes caught the brunette's suddenly pale face, then scoffed at the sight of her terrified eyes. "So tell me are you always this gullible?"

She blushed. "N-no!"

Karai smirked. "You kept telling yourself that."

"Karai did I do something to offend you?" Karai raised an arched brow. "I mean I think we could've be friends had we... met on friendlier terms. Don't you think?" Before she could respond the team had won because a new team entered the arena.

"Finally some real names! Lethal Weapons vs Punk Frogs! Punk Frogs? Worth a shot!" Kirby's voice boomed. Karai's eyes widen at the man with a familiar eye patch.

"Hey! I know that guy!" Karai whipped her head towards Donatello. When he got there she had no idea. "It's Tigerclaw."

"You know him," she narrowed her eyes. "You've encountered him and survived."

"Yes. I met him earlier during Shredder's announcements," Donnie smiled a bit proud. "He seemed to know a great deal of my name. Did you say survive?"

"If you knew Tigerclaw you'd know why. Some advice," Karai eyes narrowed down at the man. "If Tigerclaw knows you, you better try to get him to un-know you."

"Karai do you know everybody here?" April asked. "I mean you know Kirby. You obviously know some of the competitors. Not to mention the Shredder himself..." _Ah so she did see me come out of his room,_ Karai thought staring at the brunette _._ "And now this Tigerclaw. Is there something your hiding."

"You know what April? I need to give you more credit. Your more observant than you let on."

"I'm serious Karai," April gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Karai looked to the arena. "But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." _We'll all know soon enough. Whether we want to or not._

 **OMG! I"M ALIVE! Mygod I'm sorry for not writing in the longest but I lose track and used to have no time. Now I don't. Oops. But I'm here now and trying to finish this before starting anything else. If things seem to be moving to fast and somewhat emotional I was watching SVU while writing. Some of these things came from the vibe the show gave off so sorry. However I'm getting back into my stories but my god it's hard to remember what happened so thanks for reading! Sorry it took like a whole year to finish. Happy New Years! From 2018 to 2019!**


End file.
